Ranma's Feudal Era Adventure
by Maliyah707
Summary: An alternate universe where Ranma Saotome is not a boy cursed to change into a girl, but the other way around. She's an overly cocky martial artist who is fed up with her crazy life in Nerima. But that annoyance is soon turned on it's head when Ranma is suddenly transported back in time to feudal era Japan, where demons and monsters roam the countryside. Can she find her way back?
1. I'm done

Hi peoples! This is my first Fanfic on , Its a Ranma1/2 and Inuyasha crossover. It's super long, I've been working on this story for years And now it's time for me to share it to the world! You can also find this story on my Deviant art account , and on my DA there are pictures that go with the story so you can see it more visually . I'll post a link to it on my profile

And in this story Ranma is the only gender switched character, everyone else is the same. All characters belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

Anyways read, review and comment ! I love hearing peoples opinions :D

Now lets begin the story!

_Chapter 1_

**I'm Done**

Naraku was looking out the window into the dark sky, with the stars shining bright. All those points of light reminded him of the fragments of the Shikon Jewel, he clenched his fist. He then looked down and unclenched his fist, and an impressively big piece of the jewel shard lied on his hand.

Naraku gritted his teeth in frustration as he look at the non complete jewel. There was just so much more he needed. And because of a certain person getting in his way, Naraku has been having trouble trying to get the rest of the jewel shards.

"Damn that inuyasha.." He growled. Naraku needed to get rid of the hanyou. He has tried countless times but it seems any type of monster he throws at Inuyasha, he manages to defeat it.

"What in the world can defeat that hanyou!" Naraku sneered.

"Maybe nothing from this world.."

Naraku turned to the voice to see a small albino child with a mirror in her hands.  
"Kana, what do you mean by that?"

Kana held up her mirror to Naraku. He looked in to it to see many images of different warriors and fighters.  
"There are different worlds with strong creatures."

Naraku watched the different fighters and one really grabbed his attention. It was a young girl with red hair tied back in a pigtail. She had some incredible skill.

Naraku smirked "interesting.." He suddenly rose to his feet. " I will test this girl out to see if she can be of use to me."

Naraku then walked out if the room.  
_'I can't wait to meet this great Ranma Saotome..'_He thought with a dark chuckle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sky was a brilliant canvas without a single cloud around to sully the relaxing warmth of the sun that blanketed all of Nermia. For most people today would just be a normal beautiful day, but it wasn't for a girl named Ranma Saotome. This girls life was never simple, from the crazy people always chasing her, saying they love her or from the people constantly challenging her. On top of that she's cursed to change into a handsome boy whenever she's splashed with cold water and the only way to return to her original form is to pour hot water on herself, which isn't everywhere. But today wasn't going to be her average crazy day. Ranma had no idea that today was going to change her whole world...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Get back here you pig!" Ranma yelled.

"_Bwea_!" P-chan squealed.

Ranma was chasing the little black pig around the dinner table. "Why the hell did ya' eat my food!" She shouted irratedly.

The redhead was saving a dumpling in the fridge, and when she set it on the table to eat it for lunch, P-chan a.k.a Ryoga, devoured it. Being a pig didn't give him the right to just eat her food.

Ranma then finally caught him by crushing him under her foot. "Gotcha now ya' jerk!" She said crossing her arms triumphantly.

P-chan started squealing and wailing his arms and legs. "Cryin ain't gonna getcha anywhere Ryoga." Ranma huffed.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled. She walked out of the hallway toward the redhead. "What are you doing to P-chan!"

Ranma rolled her eyes, she didn't want to deal with Akane right now. "I'm teachin this pig a lesson not to eat other peoples food, so bud out!"

"Just why are you always picking on him!" The blue hair girl demanded.

Ranma frowned in irritation "didn't you hear me Akane, he ate my food! I ain't pickin on him, and the little jerk meant to do it- _OWW_!" Ranma screamed as the little black pig had chomped it's teeth on her foot.

Ranma began shaking her foot while bouncing on her her other one trying to shake P-chan off. "Leggo ya' stupid pig!" The animal refused to let go but only clenched harder due to the insult.

"Ranma you bully!" Akane yelled ripping her pet off the red heads foot.

It left a big red mark that burned with pain.  
"Owow.." Ranma moaned blowing on it.

"Aww poor baby." Akane said soothingly stroking the pig.

Ranma put her foot down and whirled around "Ryoga why the hell did ya'-"

The redhead was instantly cut off as Akane slapped Ranma across the face. The room falling into an abrupt silence with the sharp crack of flesh against flesh.  
The redhead froze with wide eyes.

"Ranma apologize now!" Akane demanded.

The pigtail girl just stood there with a stunned face.

Akane just hit her again, and why?

_Cuz she thinks I was pickin on her stupid pet for no reason! Didn't she hear a damn word I said! She always does this shit!_

Ranma clenched her fists, and slowly turned her head back to Akane with a painful red hand print on her face. The red head narrowed her eyes darkly "I ain't apologizing for nuthin." She said in a low cold sneer.

Akane frowned "you owe him one for always picking on him!"

"I wasn't picking on him! Did you even hear a damn word I said!" Ranma spat.

"All I hear is excuses!" Akane snorted in disgust. "Would you just do the right thing for once instead of being such a damn coward!"

And with that comment Ranma finally snapped.

"Do you ever hear what I have to say!" The red head snarled with such anger, that Akane flinched. "Excuses! I don't understand why you think me tellin you what happens is an excuse! I always try explaining the truth to you but your so pigheaded you only believe what you want to believe, even if the truth is right in front of you or you just go and hit and attack before you listen! And on top of that you just always just gotta see the worst in me!"

"Pigheaded!" Akane bristled in disbelieving rage. "I see the worst in you cuz your always in the worst situations! Like with shampoo, kuno, Kodachi, and P-chan!"

"That's not my fault!" Ranma yelled in frustration. "They're the ones always chasin me and stuff! It ain't like I'm interested in any of them!"

"Oh yeah what about all the girls you manipulate with your boy form huh!" Akane yelled accusingly.

"That doesn't mean anything, I just use advantages if I have them!" The red head snorted angrily. "And it ain't any of your god damn business anyway!"

"Your nothing but a pervert and a coward!" Akane snapped.

"Your nuthin but a spoiled brat and a hypocritical , self absorbed bitch!" Ranma snarled.

Water started to fill in Akane's eyes, she shut them tightly. "Fine then! I never want to see you again, you freak! Ever since you moved in here you been nothin but trouble! So just go away, and you can just go live with Shampoo or Kodachi!"

Ranma's eyes widen in surprise. She can't believe the blue hair girl just said that. After everything they been through Akane is so quick to just throw Ranma out of her life like that.

Weren't they friends...

_'Guess I'm stupid for thinkin that..'_

Ranma then gave her a hard serious look. "You know I'm done takin crap from you and having to suffer your pathetic melt downs whenever something happens that you don't like. You want me to leave ya alone. Fine." Ranma's voice then filled with hurt "cuz I'm done..."

With that the red head spun around and started to walk away.

Akane shook violently as she watched the pigtail girl walk away, tears now spilling down her face. "Go and live happily ever after with them then!"

Ranma stopped. _'Is that the only thing she cares bout..' _The red head whirled around  
"You idiot! I'm not gonna marry them, I'm not even interested in other girls! I'm not some guy!" She spat feeling her pent up anger again. "And if I was I would never, ever, marry a violent, crazy, annoying, gorilla woman like you!"

"That's it our engagement is off!" Akane screeched as her voice rose several levels higher. "I wish I never met you!"

"You dumbass! Our engagement was never on!" Ranma snarled like a pissed off tigress. "And the feelin's mutual you-"

The red head then stopped as she was suddenly being pulled by the collar of her shirt. And before she knew it she was sailing threw the backyard and splashed into the koi pond.

Ranma, now a he, rose out of the water, shaking the water out of his now black hair. The wet material artist then looked up and glared at the middle age man that had threw him into the pond.

He wore a white gi ,glasses and had a disappointed look on his face, this was Genma Saotome.

"What did ya do that for old man!" Ranma yelled getting out of the pond.

Genma frowned in irratation "why you ask! Because the way you were talking to your fiancée!"

"She ain't my fiancée!" Ranma spat in disgust. "And she got what she deserved! I'm done with all her bullshit!"

"Ranma.." Genma grinded his teeth. "You can't have big arguments with Akane! You can loose your temper and end up hitting her!"

"Then she woulda got what's comin!" Ranma sneered coldly. "She needs a good smack around."

"Ranma don't you say that!" Genma yelled. "A man should never hit a woman!"

And instantly Ranma appeared in front of Genma and slammed his fist straight into his fathers face. "I'm a **girl**, you bastard!"

Genma peeled his face off the pigtail boy's fist. "I don't see any girl here, just the spitting image of a man."

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Oh really." And without hesitation Ranma grabbed his father by his gi, lifted him up with out effort and threw him straight into the koi pond with a big splash.

A panda rose from the water. It held up a sign, and growled "how dare you treat your father like this!" It said.

Ranma shrugged "father? I don't see him any where, just the spitting image of a panda."

Then suddenly the pigtail boy started hearing a ringing sound. Ranma blinked confusingly, looking around himself "what the heck is that.."

The the ringing sounded like it was getting louder. A shadow then casted over him, he looked up to see what had suddenly blocked the sun. What the dark head teen didn't expect was a bicycle to crash straight into his face. "Nihoa Ranma!"

_'Oh crap...'_ Ranma now knew who it was. He picked the bike off his face and settled it on the ground and stared irritably at the person riding it. She had purple hair, lavender eyes, a short Chinese dress, and a heavy Chinese accent. She went by the name Shampoo. "What the hell shampoo!"

Shampoo smiled, hopped off her bike and wrapped her arms around the pig tail boy's waist. "Ranma take shampoo to date!"

"No way! I don't date girls!" Ranma exclaimed.

"But shampoo is exception for Ranma!" She replied snuggling her face into his chest.

"Shampoo I'm a girl!" Ranma stated trying to escape the Amazon's grasp.

"Shampoo no care, shampoo love Ranma no matter what." The Chinese girl said looking up at him with lustful eyes.

Shampoo was the only one who knew Ranma was a girl that changes into a boy but still loved her, it was sweet in a way, but Ranma doesn't swing that way and the girl was too clingy and annoying.

"Arrg! Shampoo will ya leggo of me already! Go find a real man!" Ranma groaned struggling to get her off.

Then suddenly a disturbing sound was echoed through the yard. It was a laugh, a laugh that sent shivers down Ranma's spine. And there was only one person with a laugh like that. "AH HA AH HA! Oh pigtail boy!"

Ranma and shampoo looked up to see a girl in the roof. She was wearing a green leotard and swirling a pink ribbon around with black rose peddles flying out of them.

"Ai-ya! It crazy girl!" Shampoo said in shock.

"Oh great just what we need, another psycho." Ranma sighed.

"Yes it is I Kodachi, the black rose! AH HA Ah HA!" Kodachi announced jumping to the ground. She then glared at shampoo. "You vile vixen! What are you doing to my darling pigtail boy!"

"Ranma belong to Shampoo!" The Chinese girl stated tightening her grip on Ranma.

Kodachi gritted her teeth in jealously. "No he's mine!" She exclaimed grabbing on the pig tail boy's arm and pulling him toward her.

"No, Ranma Shampoo's!" The purple hair girl cried grabbing Ranma's other arm and pulling him toward her.

Soon they were at a tug of war for the black haired material artist. Until Ranma had enough. "Will you guys knock it off already!" He cried ripping his arms away from the two girls. "I don't belong to either of you!"

"Fine, we fight for Ranma!" Shampoo challenged taking a fighting stance, completely ignoring Ranma.

"Hey wait a sec, did ya hear a word -!"

"Alright you vile creature! Winner takes the pigtailed boy!" Kodachi accepted cutting Ranma off, also completely ignoring him.

The next thing the girls did was sprang forward at each other and started fighting like wild animals.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Geez do they ever learn.." He simply shrugged and used this as the perfect timing to make his escape.

But suddenly he's trained material arts senses detected danger, and without hesitation he acted on them and leaped into the air.

"Fist of the white swan!" A small crater was now formed where Ranma once was. When the pigtail boy landed he looked to see who attacked him. It was a young man, with long black hair, wearing Chinese clothes , and some goofy looking glasses.

Ranma slapped his hand on his forehead. _'Not Mousse too..'_

Mousse stood up straight and shot Ranma a withering glare. "How dare you touch my future bride Ranma Saotome!"

"Hey she was touching all over me idiot!" Ranma protested.

"You'll pay with your life Soatome!" Mousse growled putting his hands into his sleeves not even caring about what the pigtail boy had to say. "Die!"

Mousse then ripped his hands out of his long sleeves and shot multiple daggers and knives at Ranma.

Without a second thought was Ranma flipping backwards evading the attack. But mousse kept attacking , the pig tail boy got tired of back flipping so he sprang off his hands and into the air.

Mousse smirked "got you now!" Chains then shot out of he's sleeves. Mousse thought that Ranma would not be able to evade this attack while in the air.

But Ranma simply smirked "ya think so duck boy." He than began to duck and twist around the chains. The pigtail boy the extended his foot and dove down straight at Mousse. Ranma smashed his heel into the other boys face, causing Mousse to fly back a couple of feet.

Ranma stood confidently over the glasses wearing material artist "give it up Mousse, ya never gonna beat me."

"Oh Ranma." A sweet voice called

Ranma turned around to see a beautiful , brown hair girl wearing an apron. This was Kasumi Tendo, the eldest sister. "I have some hot water for you." She smiled brightly holding a tea kettle.

Ranma smiled, Kasumi was literally the nicest persons Ranma has ever met and the most normal in Nermia. She's always so kind and caring to Ranma, unlike any other person in this place.

The pig tail boy ran over to her "thanks Kasumi." He took the kettle out of her hands and poured the water on his head turning back to his orginal female self. "That felt good!" Ranma said always happy to return to her female form.

"Ranma Saotome!"

Before Ranma could get a chance to turn to see who it was a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. "I missed you my love!"

Ranma immediately realized who it was. "Ack! Kuno what the hell are ya doin here!"

"I've come to see you of course my love!" Kuno beamed happily, picking her up and spinning around.

"Leggo ya moron!" Ranma shouted trying to escape his grasp.

"R-Ranma!" A familiar voice yelled

Ranma and Kuno looked to see who it was, and it was no other than Ryoga Hibiki , with a very pissed of look on his face.

"Oh if it ain't P-chan!" Ranma snorted sarcastically, completely unfased by his anger.

"Just what are you doing with Kuno!" Ryoga growled, pointing his finger dramatically at them.

"Don't be stupid pig brain!" She exclaimed . "I ain't doin nuthin, he's the one grabbin on me!"

"Ranma do you realize how many hearts you hurt!" Ryoga growled, not even listening to what Ranma said. "You only care about what you want! You don't give a damn bout anyone else's feelings!"

Ranma's eye twitched _'just how is my fault now!'_

"Just what am I suppose to do huh! I ain't interested in anyone, and that's not my fault!" Ranma shot back. "What does it matter to you anyway porkchop!"

"It matters to me because the heart your hurting the most is mine-!" Ryoga immediately stopped and slapped his hands over his mouth.

Ranma cocked an eyebrow "huh?"

"Umm... mine Akane, I meant my Akane!" Ryoga stated regaining his posture.

Ranma gritted her teeth, she's been noticing Akane has stronger feelings toward Her than as a friend, even though Ranma constantly says how she's not into girls and Akane isn't either , shes only into Ranma's male side. _'She rather love a fake side of me than have the real me as a friend..'_

"Well guess what pork butt, I don't give a shit if I hurt Akanes heart!" Ranma replied harshly.

Ryoga clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "Ranma!" He growled. "You'll pay!" The bandana boy charged at Ranma like an angered bull.

"Ryoga wait a sec!" Ranma cried in alarm.

"Shut up Saotome you'll pay!" He shouted

"Ranma Saotome I'm shall protect you! " kuno stated rubbing his face into Ranma's bosom. She almost forgot that she was being held by the fool.

"Get off me ya prevert!" She yelled smashing her elbow on his head, causing him to immediately let go and slowly fall to the ground.

The redhead then turned her attention back to Ryoga, who was already pulling his fist back ready to strike. Ranma quickly leaped up just in the nic of time before it could hit her. Ranma then used both her feet to stomp on the dark hair teen's head and then landed gracefully on the ground.

"Why the hell are you attackin me for, huh?" She asked scratching her head.

Ryoga rushed at the cocky material artist with a furiously snarl "because of what you said about Akane! I won't allow it!" He yelled throwing non stop punches at her.

Ranma effortlessly ducked and weaved through all the attacks without breaking a sweat. "Geez Ryoga how I feel bout Akane is none of-"

The redhead stopped as she crashed into another body. "What the hell.." She moaned rubbing the back of her head. Ranm turned around to see who she bumped into. She frowned by who she saw.

"If it isn't the despicable Ranma Saotome!" Kodachi spat. It seems that her and Shampoo were still going at it, she look pretty beat up. "How dare you interfere with my battle just so you can have the pigtail boy!"

"What!" Ranma yelled in shock. "I don't want the pigtail boy you dope!"

"I won't let you have him you wicked girl!" The black rose stated dramatically and sounding as if Ranma had said nothing.

Kodachi then took her pink ribbon and whipped it at the redhead. Ranma quickly skipped backwards and then bounced up and landed on the wall that surrounded the building for a safe distance.

Ranma watched the insanity from above.  
_Why where they doing this?_

Then suddenly, they all stopped. The group began to look around helplessly, as if something very important was missing.

"Ranma!" Shampoo shouted

The redhead's eyes widen

_'Cuz of me….'_

And like a chain reaction the entire backyard was filled with screams all calling out for Ranma.

_Why couldn't they just leave?_

_Why was it her fault?_

"Ranma why you no marry Shampoo!"

_'I don't like girls….'_

"Pigtail boy I'll take you on a luxurious date if you come out!"

_'I don't wanna go on a date with u….'_

"How dare you try to steal my shampoo Saotome!"

_'I don't want shampoo….'_

"Ranma you'll pay for tossing Akane aside!"

_'I don't want Akane…..'_

"You ungrateful child, apologize to your fiancée!"

_'She's not my fiancée !...'_

Ranma squeezed her hands into fists, and clenched her jaw so tightly that her teeth felt like they might explode.

_Why is everything always my fault?_

"Ranma!"

_Why does no one listen to me?_

"Ranma!"

_Why are all my explanations, excuses!_

"Ranma!"

_Stop it!_

Ranma's hands clawed into the fabric of her pants. Emotions boiled away within her, becoming a storms fury her body could barely contain.

"Ranma!" The name echoed through her head.

_Stop sayin my name!_

She shut her eyes tightly.

"Ranma!"

_Stop!_

"Ranma!"

_Why won't you hear me!_

She could feel it building in her with a terrible force, ready to explode, and she knew she could control it anymore.

"Ranma !"

**WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT!**

"Ranma!"

Bawling her hands into fists and screwing her face in a torture mask of anguish, Ranma put her head down and screamed a soul wrenching wail born of exhaustion and stress and pent up emotions that erupted throughout Nermia.

When the scream stopped, silence descended on everyone in the tendo yard. Shock looks was on all of their faces. Even Akane who went to just see all the commotion, saw Ranma and was completely stunned.

The group stared at Ranma in disbelief, her head was down and she was shaking. For once they were not sure what to think of this situation and they were shaken by the redhead's sudden outburst.

Ranma shoulders rose and fell with heavy breathing. Her voice came out in a harsh whisper. "I am sick and tired of all of you making my life a living hell."

The only one to feel something else but shock, was Ryoga. The guilt clawed at his heart as he saw the redhead so worked up. "Ranma…I'm-"

"Shut up!" She snarled abruptly cutting him off. Ranma looked up with an icy cold glare. "I don't wanna hear nuthin from any of you."

The redhead then turned around "just leave me alone." Her voice was low and serious. The material artist then jumped off the wall, dashed forward and disappeared from sight.

Everyone stood there with shameful looks on their faces. Akane watched Ranma run off until she was out of sight, tears now spilling down her cheek "Ranma..."

**To be continued...**


	2. The strange man named Naraku

A/N : hey guys! Chapter 2 is pretty short , but the next one is longer enjoy so whoever may read this :D

**Chapter 2**

**The strange man named Naraku**

Ranma stopped running when she reached the forest, but continued in a fast pace. The redhead had no idea where she was going, she just needed to get far away from Nermia, and all the people in it.

"Geez what's wrong wit those people!" Ranma ranted angrily. "They blame all their crap on me, chase me, attack me, and bother me all the time but never listen to anything I say! Well not anymore cuz Ranma Saotome is done with all that crap!-"

Ranma then suddenly hushed herself as she heard a ruffled sound. The redhead abruptly stopped, a sudden wash of uneasiness passed over her as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. There was a cold silence that had suddenly fell upon the forest, it was ominously oppressive and hostile, sending an involuntary shiver through her.

"Believe me when I say I've had a really bad day and I am in no mood for this bullshit!" Ranma growled. "I know you're there and I will happily take my anger out on your ass, if you don't show yourself right now!"

Silence followed her tirade as she glared into her surroundings.

"Aren't you the feisty one..."

Suddenly a figure appeared from behind a tree. It was a man wearing some sort of baboon costume.

"Who are you and what ya want!" Ranma demanded.

The baboon man chuckled. "Forgive me, I did not mean to sneak up on you Ranma, my name is Naraku."

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Just how do ya know my name."

"Truth be told I have been watching you." He replied.

"And why the hell have ya been doin that ya creep!" Ranma exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough." Naraku said with a dark chuckle. "But the only thing I want right now is a little match with you."

Ranma cracked her knuckles and smirked.  
"Alright then monkey boy, I'll give you a little match."

The redhead didn't hesitate to lunge at Naraku with a vicious kick, only to hit the ground as the baboon man ducked sideways.

The pigtailed girl quickly whipped around a round house kick cleaving the air as Naraku hopped backwards. 'She's not bad.' He thought.

_'He's faster than he looks.' Ranma thought._

They reacted at the same time, Ranma leapt with lighting reflexes with her legs lashing out, connecting with Naraku's forearm as he blocked and parried the attacks with equal speed.

The redhead landed in a crouch and lunged at him again, her fist slicing though the air as Naraku jumped high. "She's not bad but she has to do better to-"

Naraku stopped as the tiny material artist suddenly disappeared from beneath him. Only to see her suddenly above him. Ranma rose her leg and crashed her heel on Naraku's head with incredible force.

He shot toward the ground but quickly gained control and landed on his feet. Ranma landed a few feet away from him.

"It seems you are good Ranma Saotome." Naraku comments.

"Ya ain't bad yourself." The redhead replied.

Naraku's lips then twisted in an ominous grin. "And it also seems you can be if use to me."

Ranma frowned. "What the hell are you takin bout!"

Naraku chuckled evilly, his body then started shaking, and suddenly a tentacle bursted from under his costume.

A look of shock was placed on Ranma's face. "What the..!"

Then more tentacles began to sprout out of Naraku's body, like he was some type of octopus. "What's the matter? Are u afraid Ranma." He asked darkly.

Ranma snorted. "It'll take a lot more than some weird octopus thing to scare me away."

Without warning, Naraku launched one of his tentacles at the girl, only for Ranma to flip backwards with the tentacle smashing into the ground creating small crater.

Naraku smirked as he found all this rather amusing, with out hesitation he rushed the redhead with his other tentacles. Ranma leaped into the air as one crashed into her feet, the tiny material artist was twisting and spiraling around the tentacles with her inhuman agility.

This began to irritate Naraku, more tentacles lashed out of his body. Ranma started having trouble as all the tentacles swarmed at her, one even sliced at her cheek. _'I need to take him out quick, I can't dodge forever!'_

The red head then hopped on a tentacle, and with her powerful legs she pushed herself off and shot straight at Naraku. Pulling back her fist, readying for a devastating punch.

Just as she got within reach a sudden purple gas shot out of his body and sprayed directly at her, burning her eyes and nostrils, and making her stop her attack. Naraku used this opportunity and smacked Ranma with his tentacle, smashing her into the ground.

Ranma stuggled to get up to her feet, she was coughing violently, and her sight started to become blurry.

The redhead fell to her knees. "What the hell is that gas..." The muscles in her arms weakened, and without warning her wrist gave out from under her, pitching Ranma's face first into the ground. Her whole body became stiff, and her eyelids became heavy.

Then suddenly a bright pink light flashed all around her. "What is that...?"

"Don't worry Ranma it'll all be over soon.." Naraku chuckled.

_'You're right...' _She thought as she can no longer keep her eyes open _'... Cuz when I wake up, I'm gonna kick your ass!'_

Then, there was nothing but black...


	3. A new world

A/N : heys guys, I already had chapter 3 ready so I'm posting it :D

I hope you all like it ! Any questions just comment and ask me.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A new world**_

Ranma slowly opened her eyes, the blue sky with only a few stray clouds drifted lazily across the sky came into her view, along with bright green trees of the forest that swayed with the wind.

She sat up and rubbed her aching head._'What the hell happened to me...'_ The redhead began looking around her surroundings, something seemed different about the forest.

Ranma then fully rose to her feet and remembered her situation. She had a battle with that man or creature named Naraku, and he used some knock out gas on her.

_'I wonder what happened to that creep.'_Ranma thought. She then remembered another thing. _'And there was that light, what was-'_

Suddenly a rustling was coming from a bush. The redhead quickly hopped back and got into a defensive stance. "Who's there!"

Out of the rustling bush came out a giant pig.

Ranma stared blankly at it. "What the hell... a pig.."

The pig was bigger than an average man. It wore a kimono, had a skull necklace around it's neck, and carried a spear. And beside it was two other creatures, a turtle and a monkey.

_'Just what kinda spring did this guy fall into..'_Ranma thought.

"I am a boar!" The pig stated. "I am the great powerful Chokyukai!"

"Chokyukai?" Ranma titled her head confusingly. "Where have I heard that before.."

"So you have heard of me!" Chokyukai beamed with confidence. "I like you woman, u will do me a fine bride."

"Bride!" Ranma's face scrunched up in disgust. "Hell no!"

"Come now don't be shy." He said shyly, the boar then reached into his kimono and pulled out some sort of crown. "Let's see how you feel after this."

The crown then floated out of Chokyukai's hand and flew straight at Ranma. The next thing the pig saw was a blur and his crown disappeared, only to see it suddenly reappear in the redhead's hand.

"Just what the heck is this thing?" Ranma asked inspecting the object.

"Woman how did you-! Be careful that's my magical golden diadem that makes woman become my bride!" Chokyukai demanded frantically.

"Oh really." Without warning Ranma snapped the crown in half and dropped it to the ground. "Not anymore pork-chop."

The boar gaped in shock as he watched the pieces fall to the ground. "My golden diadem!"

The pigtail girl crossed her arms "looks like were done here piggy."

Chokyukai shook in rage "I'll kill you woman!" He charged at Ranma , like an animal with rabies.

"Get lost pork butt!" The redhead yelled with a mighty kick that sent him soaring through the sky.

Ranma then took a deep breathe. '_Man this day is just getting weirder by the second..'_She thought. _'Just where the heck am I? This can't be the same place where I was before.'_The material artist looked around once again._'These damn trees! If they weren't in the way I could probably see where I am.'_

Ranma walked up to a tree, and with an incredible jump she hopped on a high branch. The redhead continued to go up the tree, which took little effort for one of her skill.

When she reached the top, she popped her head out of all the leaves. Ranma shook her head getting all the twigs and acorns out of her hair.

The redhead opened her eyes and they grew wide with shock. She expected to see a view of some city or possibly Nermia, but instead thousand of trees and pure green fields covered the land.

The wind swayed softly through Ranma's hair. "What.. the hell.." She said to herself.  
"I definitely ain't in Nermia anymore."  
'Damn where did that Naraku guy take me!' The redhead thought irritably. '_I need to find where ever the hell I am, need to look for people.' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**One day later...**

_'Geez... This stinks...' _Ranma thought in irritation. The redhead been running around nonstop all day through the endless trees, and not a single person to be seen.

Ranma was now walking in a fast pace. Her feet began to ache and she was starving, since she's hasn't had a meal since yesturday at breakfast and it was now getting close to dinner time.

The redhead sighed in exasperation and hung her head. "Damn just where the hell are some people! I'm starving..."

Then suddenly the pigtailed girl crashed head first into something hard. The force of the collision sent her staggering backwards, but she quickly caught her balance. Ranma looked up, "Hey what the hell!"

The figure then turned around. The redhead's eyes widen in shock to see a giant troll standing in front of her.

The troll looked down at her. "A human?" It smiled darkly. "Your looking rather tasty."

Alert flashed in Ranma's eyes, she quickly shifted into a fighting stance. "Don't even think bout takin me in as a meal!" _'Geez monsters, giant pigs , and now a troll! Just where the hell am I? Some kinda fantasy world.'_

The troll licked it's crusty lips. "Too bad human, you may be puny, but it's the first meal I'll have in the last couple of days!"

Without hesitation the troll smashed it's giant hand down at the redhead. Ranma quickly leaped up to its face and caught the troll with a vicious haymaker, sending it crashing into the ground.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Ranma said smugly. And with that, the pigtail girl turned in a different direction to continue her search.

"Brother!" A voice suddenly cried. "What happened to you!"

"That human..." The troll groaned.

The brother glared at the tiny material artist. "Human you'll pay for this!"

Ranma stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh yea, and whose gonna make me pay eh?"

"We are!" The brother troll then snapped it's fingers.

The redhead laughed arrogantly and began to turn around. "We? Hate to burst ya bubble, but your bro is already down for the count, so that just only leaves-"

Ranma immediately froze, her eyes widen and mouth gaped open. About 15 other trolls fully armed with weapons appeared before her. All twice as big as the first one.

"Oh, that's the 'we' ya talkin bout..." The redhead sweat dropped. 'Crap this ain't good, I'm too exhausted to take em all!' She had to think of something clever.

"Hey! What's that!" Ranma yelled suddenly, pointing to the side.

The slow minded trolls looked in the direction, and saw nothing. "There's nothing there human!" The older brother troll yelled as they turned back to the girl. Only to see her not there. The trolls blinked confusingly. They looked up ahead to see the small redhead girl dashing off.

The trolls shook in anger and embarrassment. "How dare you mock us human, your dead!" They all then charged after her.

Ranma ran as fast as she could in her given state of exhaustion.'Need to get away!' She then felt the ground shake. The pigtail girl looked over her shoulder to see the trolls charging toward her.

"Oh crap!" Ranma yelled picking her speed up. But the trolls were already catching up to her, swinging their weapons violently, thrashing a bunch of trees out of their way.

_'Damn they're gaining on me, gotta think of somethin else!' _The redhead thought. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hope this works!"

Ranma quickly hops in a nearby tree, and hide within the leaves. The ground began to shake more as the trolls had now caught up to where she once was. The older brother troll suddenly stopped, with the other trolls doing the same.

"What's wrong." Another troll asked.

The older brother sniffed the air. "She's close."

A bead of sweat ran down Ranma's face. _'Aw shit!'_

The trolls looked around the area, but saw no sign of the redhead girl. The older brother growled in disappointment and gripped his club tightly. "That wrench!" In anger the troll slammed his weapon at a random tree, and sent it flying. "Come! The human is here somewhere!" And with that said the pack charged through the forest once more for their search of the redhead girl.

Ranma popped her out of the leaves and now found herself flying through the air. "Now that's a good fiancée for Akane." Ranma said amusedly.

The redhead didn't get to enjoy the view much longer as the tree crashed into the ground. And lucky for her, it was on a hill.

Ranma cursed as the tree began rolling rapidly down, taking her with it. The tree then smashed into two rocks causing it to abruptly stop. The redhead flew out of it and began toppling head over ass down the hill herself.

"Aw crap!" She groaned in irritation not being able to stop herself. Ranma was now approaching the edge of the cliff without even noticing. She soared off the edge like a little red bad.

Ranma's roll slowed down. She then straighten herself out as floated in the air. The redhead now opened her eyes only to see the ground rushing to meet her face, and she couldn't stop herself.

Ranma crashed into the ground face first, this was enough to break all the bones in a regular humans body, but it was practically nothing to Ranma. The redhead froze for a second, her face supporting her body off the ground, while her foot twitched irritably.

Then with agonizing slowness her lower body fell down so that only her butt was raised to the air. "Aw man..!" Ranma groaned.

The redhead then felt a sharp object poking her. "Hey lady are you alive?"

Ranma looked up to see a young boy with a stick. She glared at him in irritation for poking at her like she was some dead animal. "Yea I'm fine."

"You fell pretty hard, it looked like it coulda killed you." The boy said unsympathetically.

Ranma sat up, closed her eyes and wiped the dirt off her face. "Yea it did, but it ain't nuthin serious for me."

The redhead's eyes then shot open as she just realized what she was talking too. Ranma grabbed the boy's shoulders. "A person!" She said cheerfully with a wild look on her face.

The boy wiggled out of her grasp, scared by her actions. "Momma!" He cried running away.

Ranma scratched the side of her head. "Was it somethin I said..?" She simply shrugged it off and stood on her feet.

The redhead realized she was behind a run down looking hut. She looked out to see a road and a smile spreaded on her face. "People!"

Ranma didn't waste time to run out to the road, but then stopped and blinked in surprise to what she saw. There was people, but for some reason they were all wearing kimonos, rolling wagons, and riding horses.

And all the huts were just as junky as the one she was behind. '_Maybe this is one of them villages that hides from technology.'_She thought. But that wasn't important right now, Ranma had to find out where she was.

The redhead needed some answers, she looked around. Everyone looked busy, Ranma frowned, she needed someone who could give her the time of day. Then in her view there was a young woman sitting calmly drinking her tea. '_Perfect she don't look busy.'_

Ranma approached the woman. "Excuse me miss."

"Yes." The woman looked up. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can ya tell me where I am?" Ranma asked. "I'm tryin to get home."

"Oh this is Yuzuki village." She answered.

"Oh.." The redhead replied. _'That really doesn't help me much.'_ She thought. "Could ya tell me how to get to Nermia?"

The woman gave her a confusingly look. "Ner..mia..? I've never heard of such a place?"

"Ya haven't?!" Ranma said in disbelief.

The woman nodded in response.

_'What the hell, who hasn't heard of Nermia? This is all so werid, nuthin is makin sense! Just how am I gonna get back home?!'_

Before Ranma could even ask the woman anything else, suddenly a shrill monstrous scream boomed through the village.

"What the hell's that?!" The redhead said alarmingly.

The ground then shook. "AHH! Demon!" A woman cried.

The material artist looked around to see everybody running. "A demon?" She said in confusion. Ranma didn't waste time as she sprinted toward the area everyone was running from.

But when she got there the redhead stopped in her tracks to what she saw, destroyed huts, more people running and screaming, and a very big centipede. It let out a mightly roar and smashed another hut.

"Everybody run!" A man yelled holding a staff. Then a group of men from the village with weapons circled the beast. "Attack!" The same man yelled, and the village men began shooting arrows and throwing spears at the demon. But it didn't even seem to affect the centipede.

_'There attack ain't even workin.'_Ranma thought watching the battle.

A man then ran up to her. "Young lady you must get out of here, it's not safe." He told her concernly.

"Don't worry bout me, I'll be fine." The redhead said reassuringly.

"But your just a woman, you could get hurt!" The man exclaimed.

Ranma's eye twitched in irritation. "I'll be fine." She said through gritted teeth.

The man nodded but there was a puzzled look on his face, it seems he had offended this girl, but he doesn't know how he did so.

Ranma hated when people treated her like she was weak and fragile just because she was a girl.

But the redhead tried her best to just shrug it off, and turned her attention back to the centipede. The beast flung itself violently, causing the men to back up. They couldn't handle this by themselves, the pigtailed girl knew it was time for her to jump in.

Ranma dashed at the centipede with incredible speed. She was like a gust of wind to the men who was fighting it, as she ran past them.

"What's that women doing!" A man shouted.

"No run away!" Another yelled.

The redhead just ignored their calls. She was the only one who could defeat the beast.

Without warning the centipede demon swung it's tail down, causing the men to scatter. But Ranma took this opportunity and hopped on the tail and sprinted up the monster.

"Take this!" The tiny material artist yelled slamming her fist under the demons jaw, causing it to rear backwards.

But the attack didn't last long as the centipede caught itself and pulled forward with a massive head butt at the pigtail girl.

Ranma soared backwards and smashed through the roof of a hut, pain exploded through her back as she hit the floor of the hut.

"Damn.." The redhead moaned. Her exhaustion was making her sloppy. Ranma's eyes shot open as the centipede was now diving down at her.

The pigtailed girl immediately flew out the door of the hut as the demon crashed itself into it. Reducing the hut to nothing but shattered wood.

The tiny material artist rose back on her feet breathing heavily. The beast then rose as well, it growled dangerously at her.

Ranma glared at the monster. "It's time to end this crap!"

The redhead then brought her hands in front of her, ki began shimmering between her palms. A faint golden light spilled across the Chinese silk of her clothes.

With a vicious roar, the centipede charged at the small girl.

But before the beast could reach her, Ranma yelled "Moko takabisha!" The ki attack exploded from her hands, and the massive blast of golden ki shot straight into the monster.

The bright light of the beam flooded through the village, causing people to shield their eyes. The last thing that was heard was the dying roar of the centipede.

When the light died down the villagers opened their eyes to see the red hair girl, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

She would have looked heroic if it wasn't for the irritated look on her face. "I'm so done with all these damn monsters."

Suddenly a villager began to clap. This got Ranma's attention, "huh?"

And like a chain reaction, the whole village began to clap and even cheer.

The redhead blinked confusingly. "What's goin on?"

"That girl destroyed the demon!" A woman shouted.

"She saved us all!" A man cheered.

Color twinged Ranma's cheeks pink, and she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. The material artist wasn't use to this type of praise.

A man then suddenly pushed past the crowd, and walked up to Ranma. "Young woman what is your name?" He asked.

"Ranma Saotome." She replied.

"Miss Ranma Saotome , I am the headman of this village." He explained. "I cannot thank you enough for saving the village."

Ranma grinned confidently. "It was no problem, it's a material artist duty to help people."

"We are grateful." The head man thanked. "And to show our gratitude we will provide you a giant feast and a place to stay for the night."

"Really!" The redhead said excitedly, clasping her hands together. "That'll be awesome!" The girl was practically drooling , she was so hungry she could eat a horse.

"Come now, I'll take you to my home and start preparing your meal." He said already leading the way.

Ranma nodded and happily followed. The pigtailed girl then suddenly remembered, she was suppose to be finding a way back home.

_'But that lady said she ain't even heard of Nermia before, so I doubt anyone else here would.' _She thought. The redhead began to think more about where Naraku could have taken her.

_'Ok some where with no cities...I could be in a jungle or sumthin...' _But that didn't explain the demons. _'Hmm...demons, no cities, people wearing old clothes, haven't heard of Nermia...'_

Then it clicked in Ranma's head, her eyes began to widen. "That jerk musta took me back in time...or sumthin..no! It's gotta be that!" She said aloud.

_'But how? And why._' She thought shaking her head.

"Miss Ranma Saotome are you alright?" The headman asked, looking over his shoulder.

Ranma sent him a fake smile. "Yea I'm fine."

The man smiled back and nodded.

As soon as he turned around the material artist sighed. '_All I know is that tomorrow I gotta find my way back..' _

**_To be continued..._**

**should Make the pages shorter?**


	4. The mystery thief

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The mystery thief _**

The afternoon sun rose high in the sky, light playing though the clouds that strayed across the sky, sending shadows floating along the earth, as though they were living creatures let loose to play amongst the other creations of Mother Nature. As Ranma grudgingly walked through the forest.

As soon as the redhead woke up she thanked the headman and left right away, determined to find a way home. But as the day went on, Ranma had just as much luck as she did yesterday.

She still had no traces on how to get back to Nermia, and the redhead was finding and fighting demons every corner she turned. This aggravated her to no end.

Ranma was so aggravated that she didn't even notice that she was secretly being followed by a giant lizard demon.

_'Yes this human is strong!'_The lizard demon thought. _'Shes defeated so many demons, she can be useful to to me!'_It snickered wickedly.

Without warning, Ranma came to a stop, and the lizard demon quickly hid behind a bush. "Geez! I ain't gettin no where!" She groaned loudly. "I don't even know where the hell I'm going, how the hell am I suppose ta get home!"

Suddenly a nearby bush began to shake. "Another demon..." The redhead assumed. She then cracked her knuckles, "c'mon out, and I won't beat ya up too bad!"

The bush shook again and a figure came out, Ranma expected to see some sort of monster but instead it was a man. The man was bald, he wore a robe, a sun hat, had holy beads around his neck, and carried a staff. "I am no demon I assure you." He said with a smile.

The material artist relaxed._'Is he a monk...or sumthin?"_

"Hello miss." The man greeted. "I can't help but notice how troubled you are."

"Um.. yea I am." Ranma responded.

"I also understand that you need to find a way back home?" He asked.

"Yea I do." She answered

"I think I can help you with that." He said with a kind smile.

"What! Really?" Ranma said excitedly, but then added more lowly, "but...it ain't that simple..my home...ain't exactly from here."

"Oh really?" The monk asked. "Where are you from?"

"Well it's gonna sound crazy...but I'm from the future, and I got transported here." The redhead explained.

"Really, that's very unfortunate." He said sympathetically.

_'Wow the guy actually believes me..'_ She thought. "Yea, that's why helpin me find a way back home ain't so easy." Ranma sighed.

"Actually, I still can help you return back to your home." He replied.

The redhead's face lit up. "Fur reals?"

The monk nodded. "Yes, as you can see I am a monk and I have great spiritual powers."

"What does having spiritual powers have to do wit me gettin back home?" Ranma asked skeptically.

"With my spiritual powers I can transport

You back to your time." He explained.

"Really! That be awesome man, thanks!" Ranma said gratefully.

"But..." The monk started, "there will be some things I will need to do this."

"If it's money, your outta luck, cuz I'm broke." The pigtail girl said dryly.

"No not money." The monk laughed. "It's some requirements I need too transport you back."

"What kinda requirements?" She asked.

"I'm going to explain to you very carefully what the are, because you are the one who has to retrieve them." He replied.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

The monk nodded. "But with your skill it should be fairly easy."

"Alright." The redhead agreed. "So just wat do I gotta get?"

"It's just three items in all." He said. "Two of them are in the same village. These objects are called the vase of heaven and the vase of hell."

"The vase of heaven and the vase of hell..." Ranma repeated.

"Yes." The monk confirmed. "They are in a village only a couple of miles from here. Each vase has it's own shrine, each shrine is located at the end of each of the village's sides."

"Ok..." The redhead said understanding all of this. "So when I get there do I just ask the village people to borrow it...or what?"

"Well, that wouldn't be the wisest idea.." The monk smiled. "These are very precious artifacts to the village, they wouldn't just hand it over to just anyone."

"So wait...ya want me to steal those vases don't cha!" Ranma asked.

"Well it's the only way for me to return you back to your own time." The monk explained, the smile never leaving his face. "And I promise to return the items back where they once were, once I've returned you home."

"Well...alright." The redhead said more convinced. "And what's the third item?"

"The third item might be a little bit more tricky to get." He said. "I will need a fragment of the shikon jewel."

"Fragment of the shikon what?" Ranma said confusingly.

"Shikon jewel, it's a jewel that was shattered and now is scattered all over the country." The monk explained. "It can make a person or demon twice as stronger than their originally strength."

"Sounds pretty stupid.." The redhead said bluntly. She didn't like the idea of using things to make you more powerful instead of training yourself to become strong. But she needed this shikon jewel thing to get back home. "So where can I find these jewel things huh?"

"That's what makes it tricky..." The monk replied. "The shikon jewel shards can be pretty much anywhere, it can be laying on the ground, but that is most unlikely. It'll be most likely for someone to have it, a demon or even a human."

"So I ma have ta 'borrow' this too?" She asked skeptically.

"Well this I shall not return because humans and demons should not possess any fragments of the shikon jewel, it's very dangerous." The monk explained.

"I guess that makes sense...cuz it can make ya way stronger." Ranma said.

The monk nodded. "Yes a fragment of the jewel, the vase of heaven, and the vase of hell is all I need to transport you back home." The monk said with a calm smile.

Ranma looked at the man, something seemed rather off about him, but she couldn't tell what. "Ok sounds like a plan."

"Good." He said. The monk then walked over to the bush he came out of and pulled something out of it. It looked like a backpack to Ranma.

"Here." The man handed it to the small material artist. "There are some items in there that would become useful."

Ranma opened the bag to see some apples and little black balls. "What are those things?" She asked.

"Smoke bombs." He answered. "If your in trouble at the shrines, throw it at the ground and smoke will emerge from it."

"Um...ok.." She said a little uneasily. _'What kinda monk has smoke bombs..?'_ "So which way the village?"

"Just keep going straight." The monk said. "It'll be the first one you'll see."

Ranma slung the bag over her shoulder. "Alright then, I'll get this junk as fast as I can."

The monk then sat down in a mediation position. "Ok I'll wait for you here."

"Ok I'm off, see ya!" The redhead said taking off. But then she suddenly stopped and glanced over her shoulder toward the monk. "And if ya lying to me, your gonna regret it pal."

The monk sweat dropped nervously, but tried to keep his composure. The tiny material artist then took off again.

As soon as she was gone from sight, the monk began chuckling wickedly, he suddenly turned green and his eyes became yellow. "Foolish mortal!"

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**-0-0-0

It was a dark, serene night as the luminous moon gleamed, and the twinkling stars gave harmony at the black, bluish sky.

A certain half demon with dog ears, long white hair, and wearing a red kimono, looked up at it. Lost in his own thoughts. _'Naraku...where's that bastard hiding...'_

Inuyasha and his group haven't seen Naraku in awhile. _'Just what can he be plotting...'_

His nose twitched as he caught the delicious smell of food cooking. _'Must be time to eat.' _He then made his way back to the campsite.

When Inuyasha arrived his friends were all sitting around the campfire eating cooked fish.

"Thanks for telling me dinners ready!" He said huffily taking a seat at the campfire and grabbing a fish.

"I was about to come and get you." A girl with long black hair wearing a green and white sailor uniform replied. This was known as Kagome.

"Well it sure as hell looked like you were sitting down and stuffing your face instead." Inuyasha said as he took a big bite of his fish.

Kagome shot the half demon an angry look. "Inuyasha!"

"Now, now settle down you two." A monk with short black hair, wearing blue robes, and prayer beads around his right hand pleaded, not wanting to hear them argue. This was known as Miroku.

"There's no need to fight, Inuyasha your here now so it's alright." Another girl, slightly older than Kagome, who was wearing a pink kimono with a green skirt, added also trying to prevent an argument. She was known as Sango and she is a demon slayer.

"Whatever." He replied finishing off the fish with another bite.

"We just thought you would smell the food like you usually do." A tiny child with a fluffy tail commented. This was Shippo a fox demon.

"Shut up shippo!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing another fish and devouring it.

"Just what were you doing over there Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Will you get off my back already! I was just thinking!" The half demon barked.

"To think a guy like Inuyasha actually has thoughts." Shippo chuckled.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to bonk the young fox across the top of the head. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

"Ouch!" Shippo whined rubbing his head. "That hurt! It's not like I'm not saying anything that's not tru-OWW!"

The half demon smacked the fox over the head again. "Kagome! Inuyasha keeps hitting me!" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and pulled him down face first into the dirt, with such force that shook the ground. "Kagome...why you!" He groaned.

"Be nicer to shippo!" She scolded.

Miroku nervously chuckled and Sango rolled her eyes, this seem to happen every night, and it became tiring to see.

The school girl then stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep guys...my back is killing me."

"Why's that kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Probably from sleeping outside so much, not exactly the most comfortable." She sighed.

"Well your in luck Kagome," Miroku spoke up. "There's a village very close to here, we should be reaching it by tomorrow."

The school girl's face brighten. "Really, that's great!"

"Not happening!" Inuyasha shouted rising himself off the ground. "We have to keep going! We don't have time to be relaxing at a village!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha..!" Kagome pleaded. "We haven't slept indoors for a while now."

"Finding Naraku and jewel shards is more more important!" Inuaysha stated.

"Actually inuyasha since we haven't been in a village for a while, they could possibly provide us some information leading to Naraku's whereabouts." Sango explained.

Sango did have a point, maybe they could find some information of Naraku. Inuyasha growled irritatedly, they always just have to team up on him. The half demon tossed his head to the side stubbornly. "Fine, whatever!"

But what the group did not know is that soon their fates shall cross with someone that would change their lives.

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**-0-0-0

The sky was a brilliant unbroken blanket of blue, not a single cloud insight when Inuyasha and his friends packed up and left for the nearby village. They were set on finding any type of information on Naraku.

But when they arrived, things weren't as they expected...

"We're all gonna die!" A man yelled.

"The world is going to end!" A woman screamed.

The Inu group stood in confusion as they saw all the villagers running around frantically panicking.

"What's wrong with everybody?" Kagome said in concern.

"Is there a demon attacking!" Shippo said nervously.

"No, I don't sense any demonic aura." Miroku assured.

"Let's go ask a villager." Sango replied.

The group began to walk forward but then Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Um... Inuyasha, I think you should wait here." She said softly.

"Why the hell should I!" The half demon demanded.

"Kagome is right." Miroku responded. "The villagers already seem frighten by something. I don't think them seeing a demon would put them at ease."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Fine just hurry up!" He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"Alright let's go." Sango announced.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango once again headed toward the villagers as Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara stayed behind.

"Why are you here Shippo." Inuyasha asked the young fox.

"Didn't you hear Miroku." Shippo replied. "Seeing a demon would scare them more."

"Who be scared of a shrimp like you!" The half demon mocked.

"Shut up Inuyasha! They too would be scare!" Shippo stated stomping his tiny foot. "They be more scared of me than a half demon like-"

He didn't even get to finish as Inuyasha smashed his foot on the tiny demon. "You just don't know when to shut up!"

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

About 10 minuets went by as Sango, Kagome, and Miroku tried to grab a villagers attention. But the villagers just kept running like they were on fire.

Inuyasha growled impatiently. "Damn! This is taking too long!" Finally he got tired of waiting and marched up to a villager. When the man attempted to run, Inuyasha snatched him by his kimono and pulled the man back to him. "Hey! What the hell is going on! Why are you all running around!"

"Ah! D-Don't hurt me! Please!" He pleaded.

"I ain't gonna hurt you! Just tell me!" Inuyasha demanded.

"T-There's been a crisis in the village!" The villager stammered.

"And what kind of crisis is that!" The half demon barked shaking him roughly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her and the others were walking back to him. "Put him down!"

Inuyasha growled, but did so and stuffed his hands into his sleeves huffily.

"I apologize for our friend's behavior." Miroku said. "But we would like to know what's going on."

"Oh are you a monk!" The villager asked hopefully.

"Yes I am." Miroku responded. "Me and my assistants travel the country coming to peoples aid."

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome blinked. "Assistants..?"

"You can help us then!" The man turned around and shouted. "Everyone it's a monk and his assistants! They can help us!"

"Just when the hell did we become your assistants monk! Last time I checked I'm the one always saving your ass!" Inuyasha commented.

"Remain calm Inuyasha." Miroku replied. "It's just so they can tell us everything without giving us any trouble, if they know your with me then it shall go smoothly."

"Keh! Stupid monk..." The half demon grumbled turning away from him.

The villagers stopped running around and quickly ran up to the young travelers, they all had pleading looks on their faces.

"Villagers what has happened? Why are you troubled?" Miroku spoke out.

"I'll tell you what happened." A man said stepping out of the crowd. "We've been robbed."

"Robbed?" The Inu group repeated.

"Yes, i am the headman of this village...and I take full responsibility for what happened." He said sadly.

"Keh is that it?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, shooting the half demon a look.

"Do you have any idea who robbed you?" Sango asked the headman.

"No.., nobody saw." He explained. "The guards said they only saw a blur, then smoke appeared and our precious object was stolen..." The headman said practical in tears.

"You think it's a demon Miroku?" Sango asked the monk.

"It's possible." He responded.

"I was one of the guards." Another man announced stepping out of the crowd. "It's was so fast...it couldn't be human."

"So you people are saying it's a demon that stole from you?" Inuyasha asked.

The guard nodded. "It had to be, I've never seen a human move that fast."

"What was the object that was stolen?" Miroku asked.

"The object that was stolen was the vase of heaven." The headman answered.

The Inu group gave each other confusing stares, they never heard of the object.

"What is this vase of heaven?" Miroku asked curiously.

"It's a vase that is over 1000 years old, and it's a precious artifact to this village." The headman explained. "Its also known to be sent down from heaven and had to be protected from evil."

"All this crap for some stupid old vase!" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so insensitive!" Kagome scolded. "This vase means a lot to them, they have every right to feel this way!"

Tears began rolling down the headman's cheeks. "Yes...it does! My ancestors have been watching over the vase of heaven for decades! And know it's gone!" He cried.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'Stupid humans...'_

"And after the thief took our precious artifact..." The guard began and sounded as if he was going to start crying too. "This...was left in it's place..." He held out a crumbled piece of paper.

Sango took the paper and opened it. "It says...huh? There's just three letters..?" The demon slayer said confusingly.

"What are the letters Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I.O.U?" She replied.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

The headman began to sob louder, the guard was now crying too, and the villagers looked as if the world was ending.

"I.O.U! What does that even mean?" The headman cried.

"Well it is surely a puzzle we must solve." Miroku said expecting the paper.

"Um...you guys.." Kagome started slowly. "I.O.U means I owe you..."

"We already know I.O.U means I.O.U!" The headman said a little annoyed. "But we don't know what it actually means?"

"No no, I.O.U actually means I owe you." The school girl explained. "Like they owe you from stealing the vase of heaven."

The headman and the guard had blank stares for a moment.

"That doesn't matter!" The headman exclaimed. "There is nothing to owe us over the vase of heaven!" He then walked over to Miroku and clasped his hands. "Please! Help us!" He pleaded.

"Just what the hell do you want us to do old man!" Inuyasha responded. "Do you want us to chase this thief that's long gone by now, for some old vase! We don't have time to do that!"

"You won't have to chase the thief, because it's coming back tonight." The headman replied. Inuyasha gave the man a confused look.

"How do you know the thief will return?" Sango asked.

"I know because it will be returning for the vase of hell." He answered

"The vase of hell?" Kagome repeated.

The headman nodded. "Yes the vase of hell is located in our other shrine at the other side of the village."

"Why will the thief try to steal the vase of hell?" Miroku asked.

"Because they have the vase of heaven. Someone wouldn't steal one without coming back for the other, because with out each other the vases are useless..." The headman explained.

Slightly worried looks came across the group.

"...What happens when they're together?" Kagome said uneasily.

The headman frowned, "something...horrible.."

"What the hell happens!" Inuyasha demanded.

"If you have both vases together it can open the gates to heaven and hell." The guard answered.

The villagers gasped and the Inu group had shock looks on their faces. They did not know the situation was that serious.

"But only," the headman began. "If you have a shard of the shikon jewel as well."

"So what your saying is if both the vase of heaven and the vase of hell are brought together with a shard of the shikon jewel, it will open the gates to heaven and hell?" Miroku asked making sure he understood it fully.

The headman nodded.

The small group looked at each other. "This is far more serious." Sango said.

"We have to stay and help." Kagome commented.

"Keh it ain't that serious." Inuyasha said calmly.

"How is it not serious you dummy!" Shippo yelled. "If this thief gets the vase of hell, the gates to heaven and hell will open!"

"Yea if the thief gets the vase, but that's not gonna happen." Inuaysha replied. "Because I'm gonna guard the shrine tonight so no one can steal the vase of hell!" The half demon stated.

"You plan on guarding it alone?" The headman asked.

"Yea nothing can get past me!" Inuyasha said cockily.

"But inuyasha!-" Kagome whined but was interrupted by the headman.

"That's splendid!" He said cheerfully. "The rest of you can stay at my house."

"That's very kind of you." Miroku said with a smile.

"Um Miroku is it smart to leave this to Inuyasha?" Sango whispered to the monk.

"I think it'll be fine, this demon must not be very strong since I haven't felt any demonic aura." He whispers back.

"I'll come with you Inuyasha." Kagome  
States.

"That's not happening." The half demon says dismissively. "I'll do this myself, you'll guys just get in the way. It'll be much faster if I go alone."

"Get in the way! What if something happens to you!" Kagome exclaims.

"Keh, nothing gonna happen to me kagome! I'm strong enough to handle some demon." Inuyasha said in annoyance. "And besides you wanted to sleep indoors, didn't you. So just get off my back and hurry up and go sleep in your warm cozy bed!"

Kagome clenched her fists and shook in anger. "Inuyasha! You idiot sit boy!" She shouted.

The half demon immediately smashed face first into the ground. He groaned in pain.

"Moron.." Shippo mumbled.

The school girl turned on her heel in a huff and walked up to the headman, Sango, and Miroku. "Shall we go."

The headman gulped a bit nervously. "Um... yes of course." And he began to lead the way to his house , with his guard on his side and the young travelers following behind.

"Don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha will be fine." Sango said softly with a smile, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yes if Inuyasha gets into any trouble, we'll be there to help him." Miroku said also trying to cheer her up.

"Yea I know.." The school girl said lowly with a little smile. _'Its just... I was trying to help... Inuyasha why do you always have to do everything on your own...'_

"Can we trust them?" The guard whispered to the headman.

He sighed. "We really don't have any other choice."

**_To be continued..._**


	5. The mystery thief part 2

A/N : heys peps! Gotta another chapter ! Hope whoever a reads this likes it . And I'm still just just figuring out how to work with so if I have any mistakes tell me :D

enjoy!

**_chapter 5_**

**_The mystery thief part 2_**

Moonlight played across the ground as the dark clouds drifted lazily across the sky, Inuyasha watched this as he stuffed another handful of potato chips into his mouth.

Here he was, once again wasting time doing something else rather than looking for Naraku. He always had to be the _good guy..._

Inuyasha has been waiting for this demon thief at the bottom of the stair case of the shrine, while two guards where at the top. It's been four hours now and still nothing has happened.

The half demon ate the last of the chips in the bag, crumbled it and tossed it away. He then dug into Kagome's yellow bag again and pulled out a can drink. He opened it and chugged it down. It's a good thing he brung Kagome's bag, or he would been starving all night.

Inuyasha actually thought the school girl wouldn't let him bring the bag because she was mad at him. Once he finished the drink he tossed it as well. _Just why was she even mad?'_He thought.

Inuyasha then laid on his side and rested his chin on his palm. _'Shes always getting mad for stupid things. I just told her the truth. She would just slow me down and get the way. I just tried to make it easier on all of us but instead, I get sat! Like for _**_everything _**_else I do...' He thought irritatedly. _

_Inuyasha then closed his eyes, "Keh..women!" He snorted. He just wanted this demon to get here already._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_0-0-0_

_Inuyasha's ears twitched as a small grunting sound was made. His eyes shot open. ____'Damn I feel asleep!' __The half demon quickly rose to his feet. "The demon must be here!"_

_He slung Kagome's bag over his shoulder and charged up the stairs. When he arrived at the top the two guards were now passed out on the floor._

_"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore and quickly flung open the shrine door, hoping that the thief was still there. The half demon glared into the darkness of the shrine, only a small amount of moonlight shined into the shrine from the window._

_He then saw a figure in the shadows, nothing could get past his senses, but he couldn't make out what the figure was. Inuyasha sniffed the air but only for some strong incense around the shrine to burn his nostrils. ____'Damn, is this really a demon!'__ He wondered._

_"Just what the hell are you!" The half demon yelled. The figure seem to have shifted a bit. _

_"I can see you! Come out of the shadows you coward!" Inuyasha barked._

_The figure moved again and now stepped into the light. Her red hair was shining and glossy under the light of the moon, she had big bright blues eyes that narrowed at the half demon. "Just who the hell are you callin a coward!"_

_Inuyasha could only stare in shock at her.____'This is the demon they were talking bout? It's just a regular human girl! Stupid villagers I've shoulda known!'_

_The half demon relaxed his position, seeing he was with no type of threat. "Never mind that!" He answered the girl in a grumble. ____'All this time wasted for some dumb human girl!'__He thought in irritation._

_"Look just put the lantern back and get the hell outta here!" Inuyasha demanded._

_"That ain't gonna happen." She refused._

_Inuyasha frowned, the girl was going to be difficult. "I said put the damn lantern back! I don't want any trouble!"_

_"And I said no! And if ya don't want any trouble then you should leave." Ranma stated placing her hand in her hip._

_The half demon was beginning to grow more annoyed. He was not in the mood for this. "I'll say it one more time, put it back, Or else!" He warned._

_Ranma spun the vase on her finger nonchalantly and raised her eyebrow. "Or else what?"_

_Inuyasha flexed his claws, his patience was running very thin, he barely had any to begin with. "I'll take it from you by force!"_

_The redhead was unimpressed by his threat, but liked the challenge he was giving her. "Ha! I'll like to see ya try." She said smugly._

_The half demon growled lowly and narrowed his eyes, the girl was mocking him! "Don't test me little girl.."_

_Ranma smirked. Like she ever back away from a fight! "C'mon man gimme ya best shot, if ya got the guts!" She replied daring him to try something. _

_And with that said, Inuyasha shot at her within a blink of the eye. He tried to make a grab for her but only resulted in catching air. The half demons eyes widen in shock. As the girl had suddenly disappeared "She's gone...?"_

_"Too slow." Inuyasha barely had time to look upwards to see the redheaded girl in mid air, as she slammed her foot into the side of his face with such force it sent him crashing into the side of the shrine wall, slightly cracking it in the process._

_Ranma landed back on her feet with a smug look on her face. "That's gonna leave a mark."_

_Then suddenly there where voices coming from outside the shrine. "The thief is here!" One voice said._

_"Let's hurry and get it!" Another said._

___'Aw crap there comin!'__ The redhead quickly dove her hand into her pocket and pulled out the smoke bombs the monk gave her. "Time to make my escape!" She threw the balls at the floor and it exploded into a big smoke cloud that filled the shrine. _

___'Alright, now I gotta put the vase into the bag and get outta-!"__ Ranma froze as she felt around herself. "Oh crap where's my pack!" She must of unintentionally threw it to the side when she kicked the guy._

_Ranma slapped her forehead. ____'I shoulda made sure my pack was strapped on me before I threw the stupid smoke bomb!'__ The material artist then began to feel around the ground for her bag. It had the other vase in it so she definitely needed it._

_Without warning Ranma sensed something coming at her fast. With out even thinking she swung her arm through the air and caught whatever it was. The redhead brought it closer. "An arrow! Aww geez..!" She moaned. They were shooting at her now._

_"Don't let it escape!" A man shouted. Then more arrows were being fired into the smoke._

_Ranma was ducking and twisting around them as she desperately felt around for her pack. "Just where the hell-" she paused as she felt a strap. "Ah ha! Gotcha!" She cheered opening it up and shoving the vase into the pack._

_The redhead then titled her head back as another arrow whooshed past her. "Man that was close!" She breathed heavily._

_Ranma needed to get out of here quick. She slung the bag over her shoulder and looked around for a way out. In the smoke there was a light shinning through it from the moon. _

___'The window! That my ticket outta here!'__ The redhead quickly ran towards it, leaped out the window and landed in a tree branch. She looked downwards to see a couple guards shooting arrows continuously into the shrine. _

_"All this for some stupid vase.." The redhead mumbled to herself. She felt kind of guilty for causing so much trouble. Ranma shook her head, she was doing this to get back home.____'And besides the monk's gonna give it back anyways..'_

_A look if determination appeared on the material artist's face. ____'I gotta go before someone sees me!' __The redhead turned around and bounded off into the dark forest._

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**

_The smoke in the shrine cleared. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came running into the shrine with the guards._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome called worriedly. She scouted around for the half demon, and found him at the side of the shrine laying on the floor. "On no Inuyasha!" She cried running toward him. "Are you ok."_

_The half demon rose up growling. "That wench! Where is she!" He looked around eyes blazing. _

_Kagome backed up slightly frighten by his sudden anger. "Where's who?" She asked._

_"That stupid girl! That's who!" He yelled._

_"What girl Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she and Miroku were walking up to him._

_"The girl that stole the damn vase!" The half demon barked._

_"You mean the demon!" One of the guards exclaimed._

_"No you fool! It was a girl! A human girl!" Inuyasha stated._

_"So it was a regular human girl..." Miroku said. "Are you positive Inuyasha?"_

_"Hell yea I am! I know a human when I see one!" Inuyasha declared now sitting up._

_"Well if it was just a human, then how did you let the vase get stolen? You said nothing could get pass you." Shippo mocked. "And why were you laying on the floor-"_

_Without warning Inuyasha snatched the young fox by the tail. "Why don't you butt out!" He yelled throwing Shippo out the shrine door. He sailed all the way to the bottom of the stairs._

_"Inuyasha! Whats wrong with-" Kagome then stopped as she noticed something interesting about the half demon. "Inuyasha what happen to the side if your face?"_

_"What are you talkin about!" He demanded a little uneasily._

_"There's a mark." Miroku said leaning in toward him._

_"And it's very red." Sango added._

_On Inuyasha's cheek there was a tiny foot shaped red mark. The half demon backed away from the group and slapped his hand over his cheek to cover it up. He fully understood where it was from. ____'Why that wench!' __He growled. "She's not gonna get away with this!" Inuyasha swore clenching his fist._

_"Um.. Inuyasha where's my backpack?" Kagome asked suddenly._

_"Your backpack?" He repeated, a little thrown off by the sudden question. "It's over there." He pointed at the corner._

_The school girl walked over to the bag. She picked it up and blinked confusingly. "Inuyasha this isn't my bag."_

_"What? Yea it is!" He claimed._

_"No it's not! My bag is yellow and bigger, this one is gray." Kagome explained showing the bag to them._

_"It is a different bag." Sango said._

_Kagome opened the bag and gasped._

_"What's wrong kagome?" Miroku asked._

_The school girl then pulled out some type of vase. "Is this the vase of heaven?" She asked._

_"Yes it is!" The guards said and immediately grabbed it from her. "The world is saved!" They cheered._

_"You fools! That girl still has the vase of hell!" Inuaysha reminded._

_"Yes but if the thief only has one vase there's no real danger." Miroku explained._

_"But there's still is danger!" Kagome cried. "If we have her bag then she must have my bag!"_

_"What's so dangerous about that Kagome?" Sango asked her friend._

_"It's just a bag, it ain't gonna kill you!" Inuyasha scoffed shutting his his and stuffing his hands into his sleeves._

_"Inuyasha you don't understand, the jewel shards where in my bag!" Kagome exclaimed._

_The half demon's eyes busted wide open._**_"WHAT!"_**_ His voice boomed through the village._

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_-0_

___'I think this is far enough.. '__ Ranma thought. She stopped and sat on the tree branch she landed on. The redhead wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I made it.." She sighed. _

_Ranma had both vases in her possession, all she needed was a shard of the shikon jewel. The pig tail girl slid the bag off her shoulders, she figure she would rest here for a while then start up again in a couple of hours. _

_"Damn and the monk said this would be easy.." She mumbled. Ranma was tired being a little errand girl for this monk. But she would just have to deal with it, like everything else in her life. _

_The redhead pulled the bag in front of herself, going to grab an apple she saved. But then Ranma immediately noticed something different about the bag. "What the heck? Was this always yellow..?" She said confusingly._

_Ranma opened the bag and began to rummage through it, just to make sure. And all the redhead saw was the vase of hell and a bunch of blankets. "What the hell! Where's the other vase!" She said irritatingly, now taking everything out._

_Ranma's eyes then widen as she reached the bottom of the bag. There was a small bottle that was sparkling with a bright pink light. She picked it up and held it in front of herself. Tiny crystals shimmered through the bottle. Ranma has never seen crystals shine so much._

_"Are these those jewel things I'm suppose to get?" She wondered. ____'It has to be this ain't some normal stones..' __And there was something very familiar to Ranma about this light. Like she's seen it before._

_The redhead also realized something else.____'This definitely ain't my bag. Damn it! I grabbed the wrong one! Why can't things ever run smoothly for me.. Now I gotta go back to get it for the vase of heaven.' __Ranma sighed in exasperation and leaned back on the base of the tree. ____'That prolly wouldn't be so smart, they just be expecting me. Maybe I could just go back and give the monk all this stuff and come back for the vase, they wouldn't be expecting me then if I waited out a bit.' __Ranma thought cleverly. _

_She then scratched the back of her head. "Geez.. What am I, some master thief now?" She was started to sound like her father. 'But it's just to get me home, and the monk guy is gonna give it back. So it's fine..' The redhead reassured herself. "So tomorrow I'll head back to the monk, give 'em the vase of hell and these shikon jewel things...simple."_

**To be continued... **


	6. Inuyasha vs Ranma

A/N : Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter!

I'm so happy that people have been reading my story and posting reviews and checking out my Deviant art, thank you for that!

Well lets get on with the show.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Inuyasha vs. Ranma!**_

The sun was up and Inuyasha and his friends were ready to take off. They were determined to find the mysterious girl who stole Kagome's bag that contained all their jewel shards, especially a certain half demon.

Actually Inuyasha would have chosen to had left as soon as he found out, if it wasn't for a certain event that occurred last night.

** ~flash back~**

"Damn it Kagome why didn't you say that earlier! I'm going after her right now!" Inuyasha stated already heading to the door of shrine.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome called. "How do you even know where she is?"

"I don't, but I can sniff her out!" He replied. "The shrine has a strong incense and she's covered in it. I can smell it from miles away."

"Ok we'll come with you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No it'd be faster if I go alone, you guys stay here." Inuyasha said now walking out of the shrine.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled following after him. "We can come with you! You don't have to go by yourself!"

Inuyasha sighed in irritation, they were wasting time! The girl was just getting further. "Will you just wait here! I'll handle it!"

Kagome frowned. "Well the last time we let you handle it by yourself you got the jewel shards tooken!"

"Yea well now I'm going to get them back!" The half demon shot back.

"But we can help you!" Kagome insisted.

"Keh! Yea right, what help can you be in this situation Kagome!" He barked. "Just stay here and go back to sleep, I'll get the shards back."

The half demon then began to make his way down the stairs, until his ears twitched at the sound of sniffling. Inuyasha turned back to the school girl,  
tears were in her eyes.

"Is that all I am...to you..." She sniffed. "Someone that's just in your way..."

Inuyasha gulped nervously. That's not what he said! He said she's in the way for this situation. "Come on Kagome don't cry!" He said now walking back to her, trying his best to calm her down. "That's not what I meant-"

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled cutting him off. Inuyasha's face once again was smashed into the cold hard ground. The school girl then ran past him, down the stairs with tears flying off her face.

"Kagome!" Sango called out concernly. The demon slayer then ran down the stairs after her.

Miroku then walked up to Inuyasha, who's face was still in the ground. "You still have so much to learn about a girl's emotions." He said disappointedly.

The half demon growled and shot up. "Shut up monk!"

Shippo just hopped on Miroku's shoulder, joining the disappointment on Inuyasha. "Poor Kagome... how she can put up with you I'll never understand."

"Why you little!" Inuyasha growled clenching his fist. The little brat is lucky that he didn't throw him down the stairs again. But instead he look at the ground in frustration. _'Damn it why is it my fault! I just told her the truth! And she didn't even let me explain! Kagome didn't even bother to hear what I had to say, and everyone else too! They always take her damn side!'_ The half demon grinded his teeth in anger. _'This is getting tiring!'_

**~back to the present~**

The group was getting ready to leave but Miroku was talking to the headman. "Don't worry we will return the vase of hell safely." The monk said reassuringly.

"Thank you so much monk." The headman said gratefully. "How shall we ever repay you."

"Oh yes, payment, we need to discuss that as well." Miroku replied.

The headman instantly frowned. He wasn't exactly serious...he was just saying that to be nice, he didn't expect the monk to take the offer. "Um...yes."

"Hey Miroku! Come on let's go!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

"We shall discuss it later then." The monk said with a smile that made the headmen feel uneasy, then headed to his friends.

"Sure as hell took you long enough Miroku!" The half demon said irritably.

"My apologizes, I was just talking to the headman about some importants." Miroku said with an innocent little smile.

"Whatever let's just go!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Alright, you ready kirara." Sango asked her trusty companion. The demon cat meowed then jumped into the air as her tiny body was surrounded with flames. When the flames died down she was in her larger form. Sango and Miroku hopped on the felines back.

"Lead the way Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Alright." He said, then turned to Kagome. The school girl simply turned her head to the side huffily.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, Kagome has been ignoring him all morning because of their little argument last night. This wasn't the time for them to be fighting, he had thief to catch.

He walked up to the school girl. "Um Kagome.." He said with surprisingly softness. This caused Kagome to look at him a little shocked. A light blush painted the half demon's cheeks as he looked to the side.

_'Is he going to apologize?'_ She thought looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Inuyasha then turned around, his back facing her and then surprisingly crouched down. "Get on."

There was a moment of silence that hung in the air. Kagome stood there completely dumbfounded. But it was quickly replaced with anger.

_'I should of known! Of course he wouldn't apologize! Argh! Inuyasha your such a jerk!'_ She thought fuming.

Shippo who happened to be there next to her, quickly jumped on the school girl's shoulder. "Kagome calm down." He said soothingly. "There's no time for you guys to be fighting, we have to get back the jewel shards."

Kagome was still burning with anger, but the young fox was right, getting back the shards was most important, she would have to grin and bear it.

The school girl mustered up the best smile she could. "Your right shippo thanks, I'm alright now." And with that she got on Inuyasha's back.

Everyone sighed in relief that she didn't sit or kill Inuyasha.

"Geez finally.." Inuyasha muttered ever so silently.

"What was that!" Kagome demanded.

Everyone held their breath again, hopefully the half demon would reply with a good answer, and that rarely happens with Inuyasha.

"Nuthing!" He said sarcastic rolling his eyes.

And once again the others sighed in relief, Inuyasha actually chose a good answer for once.

"Alright let's go! Follow me!" The half demon announced and within a blink of an eye he charged forward with great speed.

Miroku and Sango blinked in surprise. "Kirara let's hurry too." The fire-cat nodded and raced after him.

_'Good thing I can still smell that incense.'_ Inuyasha thought then grinned wickedly. _'Im coming for you girl! Let's see how get the best of me this time!'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It was the early afternoon as Ranma was making her way back to the mysterious monk that promised to get her back home. The plan was to give him the vase of hell she _'borrowed'_ and the jewel shards she had. Then she would returned back to the village for the vase of heaven.

The redhead wasn't running but walking in a fast pace. She was catching her breath because she had been running nonstop since the sun rose into the sky.

_'Man I can't wait ta get home and put this weird journey behind me.'_ She thought tiredly. Though Ranma had to admit fighting demons was a good workout, even though they didn't match her strength, it was still good practice. This was kind of like a training trip, like the ones her and her father go on. But what the redhead craved was a nice cooked meal, her bed, and a hot steamy bath. She had only took quick dips in near by rivers for the last couple of days.

But just imagining the things that awaited her back at home made the material artist go faster. Especially the food, she was starving and hasn't eaten since yesterday.

_'As soon as I get back I wanna nice hot bowl of Kasumi's miso soup!'_ She thought happily practically drooling.

_What about Akane and the others..._, a voice at the back of her mind said.

Ranma then came to a stop.

_'Oh yea...I almost forgot bout that..'_ She thought slightly frowning. She wished she did.

What was she going to do about the Nerima group? The reason Ranma left was because everyone was driving her crazy! And the major argument she had with Akane...

_'I wonder if those jerks are lookin for me..? I've been gone for a couple of days now?'_The redhead wondered looking up at the sky.

She would think that kuno, Kodachi, Shampoo, and probably Ukyo if she found out what happen, was. Moose wouldnt really give a damn, he would just be happy that shampoo wasn't all over the redhead. Ryoga was probably looking for her too, probably wanted to kill her for leaving his precious Akane.

And Akane...

_'She wouldn't care at all..'_ Ranma thought sourly, looking at the ground. She would be happy that the redhead was out of her life. Akane didn't want her there, _she never did..._it's not like they're friends anymore..._they never were_

Ranma bit her lip. _'Yea..Akane made that very clear.'_ she thought as she felt a tight pain in her chest.

The redhead then shook her head rapidly. "Damn it! Snap outta it Saotome!" She told herself. "Don't be such a wimp! Why should I even care if Akane ain't my friend! She's an annoying, violent, gorilla anyways! I don't need her!"

Ranma stopped shaking her head and threw her hands up behind her head. She closed her eyes and began walking in a slow pace.

"What's the damn rush!" The pigtailed girl huffed. She should be enjoying this peacefulness while she still can. The redhead knows damn well that she won't be able to relax like this when she returns to Nermia.

**"AAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Ranma practically fell over at the sudden bloodcurdling scream.

"Geez what's wrong now?" She wondered looking around to see where it came from.

"Somebody help me!" Someone cried.

_'Someone's in trouble!'_The redhead thought alarmed. She quickly followed the sound of the cry which lead her to a little cliff.

Below Ranma saw a little girl running. "Stay away from me!" She yelled.

Coming up behind her was a demon. To Ranma it looked like some sort of giant frog. "You will not escape human!" It shouted.

"Oh crap!" Ranma cursed sliding down the small cliff. _'It's one thing after another!'_ she thought. And quickly sprinted after them.

"You will be mine!" The demon frog roared.

The little girl ran through the forest at her top speed, sweat was pouring off her brow as her heart rapidly thumped the inside of her chest. _Get help!_ she screamed inwardly. She needed someone, anyone! "Momma! Papa!" She cried.

Without warning the girl lost her footing and yelped in shock as she face planted into the ground.

The frog demon stopped a few feet away from her and smiled with satisfaction. "I've got you know little human."

"Please, don't hurt me!" The girl pleaded. "I just wanna go home!"

"Cry all you want human, I haven't eaten in days, so I will not let you leave." The demon chuckled darkly. "Your new home will be inside my stomach, die!" It yelled firing it's long slimy tongue at her.

"No!" She screamed.

Just as the tongue was about to reach the girl Ranma rushed the frog with a hard kick to it's side, making the creature topple over.

"Put that thing back in your mouth!" The redhead yelled landing back on the ground. She then walked over to the little girl. "You okay kid?"

The young girl looked up at the martial artist in surprise and shakily replied. "Y-yea.."

"Insolent human!" The frog groaned getting back up. "You'll pay for that! I'm gonna enjoy devouring you both!"

The little girl let out a small squeal of fear. Ranma stood protectively in front of her and glared at the demon. "Listen frog, if ya leave now I won't kick your ass!"

"Don't make me laugh you fool!" The frog yelled. "As if some pathetic little human like you could ever defeat me!"

Ranma's eye twitched angrily. "Well come on and see ya ugly toad!"

The demon frog's eyes blazed with sudden rage. "Who are you a calling a toad! I'm a frog demon, I'll kill you wench!" It shouted charging at them.

The redhead quickly grabbed the girl and dove out the way, causing the demon to smash face first into a tree trunk.

"Damn..you.." The frog groaned in pain and was slowly starting to turn around when the tiny material artist's heel came crashing down on it's face. It reared backwards in pain.

"Still think I'm pathetic huh!" Ranma spat.

"N-no I give up sorry!" The demon frog suddenly pleaded.

"Ha! Really." The redhead laughed. "Cuz I gave ya a chance remember!"

"Yes I'm sorry human!" The frog begged.

"Ya know usually if someone begged like that I would let it go but-" Ranma paused and cracked her knuckles. "I don't like bastards that try's to eat a little kid." She snarled walking to the frog.

"Damn you to hell human!" The demon shouted launching it's tongue at her. Ranma dropped into a crouch letting the massive tongue glide over her, and as soon as it flung back into the frog demon's mouth the redhead shot up slamming her fist into it's jaw with a powerful uppercut, and launched the frog through the air. "You said ya gave up, liar!"

The little girl watched in amazement as the demon let loose a long cry before disappearing into the trees with a thundering thump that shook the ground. _'This lady is amazing!'_ she thought gaping.

Ranma dusted her hands off. "Now that's taken care of." She turned to the young girl. "You alright?"

The girl quickly shuts her mouth and nodded. "Yes, thank you for saving me miss."

"No prob kid." The redhead said with a smile and walks over to her. The girl looked like she was 10 years old, she was wearing a green kimono that looked dirtier than Ranma's own clothes, and she had black hair that was tied up. "So what's ya name?" The material artist asked.

"It's Kaname." She answered. "What's yours?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome air to the school of anything goes material arts." The redhead said proudly.

Kaname cocked her head. "That's a long name..."

Ranma smiled sheepishly. "You can just call me Ranma."

"Ok Ranma." Kaname said happily. "Your very strong." She commented.

"Of course!" Ranma said with a confident grin. "So where do ya live Kaname?"

"Oh I live in a village not too far from here. I'm sure my family is worried about me, I better be heading back." Kaname replied as she started to rise to her feet, but then her face scrunched up in pain. "Ouch!" She cried falling back on the ground.

"Hey whats wrong?" Ranma asked worriedly.

"My ankle, I must of twisted it when I tripped." Kaname explained wincing. But the girl once again tried to get back up.

"Wait a sec, don't move too much. Ya just gonna make it worse." The redhead warned concernly.

"But I need to get back!" Kaname pleaded.

Ranma knew she couldn't leave a helpless, injured kid by herself. Especially in this place.

"Don't worry, I'll take ya back." The redhead said sliding her yellow bag in front of her chest and bending down getting into a piggy back position. "Climb on an lead me to ya village."

"Oh okay, thank you miss Ranma." Kaname said gratefully climbing on the pigtailed girl's back.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't just leave an injured kid out here." Ranma replied with a smile. "So which way we going Kaname?"

"Turn this way." She pointed.

"Alright hang on tight." The redhead told her.

"Okay." Kaname said wrapping her arms around the tiny material artist's neck.

And with that Ranma sprang forward with surprising speed. "Will be at your village in no time Kaname!" She said reassuringly.

"With you going this fast I believe you!" The younger girl chuckled nervously, hanging on for dear life.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. found you!

A/N : Hello peoples! I have returned! its been a while since I last updated the reason behind that is because my laptop hasn't been working XD it freakin sucks.

I also want to thank you all for reviewing, faving, and following! its means so much for me and gives me more motivation to post more :D

so lets get on with it!

_Chapter 7_

**Found you!**

"Inuyasha did you find the right way yet?" Kagome asked the half demon, who was currently on all fours sniffing the ground.

"No I didn't! Would ya quit bugging me so I can concentrate!" He yelled and then continue his task.

The others merely sighed exhaustedly. It's been hours since the group left the village. They had been reluctantly following Inuyasha's nose, since he could still smell the incense from the shrine.

But the scent was fading and the half demon had been leading them in circles, claiming he knew the way. And finally with great effort they got him to stop so Inuyasha could make sure he actually had the scent.

Sadly there hasn't been any luck. The half demon couldn't pick up the scent, but he refused to give up. So here they were, waiting for Inuyasha to smell something...

"Maybe we should try a different method." Miroku spoke up.

"I agree, we don't have all day to try and find the smell of that shrine incense." Sango added. "The thief is just getting further away."

"Inuyasha will you just give up already!" Shippo exclaimed. "You lost the scent, so let's think of something else."

"Will you all shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "And why would we try something else? There's nuthin to try! And I didn't lose her scent, it's just not as strong as it was before! And maybe we woulda already caught her if _someone_ had just let me leave last night!"

Kagome glared at him. "Don't yell at us! We wouldn't even be in this if you wouldn't had gotten my back pack stolen! Were just trying to fix something that you messed up on!"

"I didn't mess up! That thieving wench just got lucky!" The half demon shot back. "And when I find her she's gonna-"

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air.

Kagome blinked. "Um...Inuyasha?"

He didn't say anything but put his nose to the ground and began to crawl forward.

"Think he found the scent?" Shippo asked.

"Perhaps." Miroku answered.

"We should probably follow him." Sango said tiredly walking after the half demon, with the others following behind.

About 4 minutes later the group was lead to a toppled over tree. Without a word Inuyasha stood up and hopped on top the tree trunk and walked to the end where the leaves were.

The others gave each other confusing stares. "Just were is Inuyasha leading us too?" Kagome said irritatedly.

"I doubt the thief is hiding in this tree." Sango said skeptically.

"Could he have found a clue?" Miroku wondered.

"That stupid Inuyasha doesn't know where he's going! And he's just too stubborn to admit it." Shippo scoffed.

"Are you all gonna make me wait here all day!" The half demon shouted. "Hurry the hell up!"

With aggravated sighs the group hopped up the toppled tree and walked over to Inuyasha.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked stepping beside him.

He pointed forward. "See for yourself."

The school girl looked to see a bunch of trees leaves and something moving? She looked closer at the figure. "Is that a...frog?"

"A frog?" The others repeated and took a look for themselves. And what they saw was a giant demon frog laying on it's back.

"I-is it alive..?" Shippo said shakily.

"I think so." Sango answered. "I think I see it still breathing."

"Inuyasha why did you bring us to this demon frog?" Miroku asked.

"Because it has the smell of the incense from the shrine." The half demon responded.

"So you think it's been around the girl that stole my bag." Kagome said.

"It had to be around that bitch! It's got the same disgusting shrine-"

Inuyasha stopped his sentence as suddenly the demon let out a moaning sound. Kagome quickly took cover behind him as the others readied themselves for any attack.

The frog than began to move. "Damn...that...human..." It groaned.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at that. _'it's gotta be her!'_ "Hey frog!" He called.

The demon eyes opened and it quickly sat up and glared at them. "What do you want!"

"Did you see a human girl pass through here?" Inuyasha asked.

The demon merely narrowed it's eyes. "Why should I tell a bunch of humans and a half demon what I see."

Inuyasha growled at the frog's remark and walked closer to it. "Listen you bastard, I'm in a hurry so if you don't want any trouble you better tell me which way the girl went!"

The demon chuckled. "What's a pathetic half demon going to do about it if I don't."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously at the frog demon.

"Um... Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling nervously. She knew calling Inuyasha a half demon would make him mad, but calling him pathetic too, he was probably about to explode! And they needed this demon alive for answers. "Just talk it out."

Inuyasha surprisingly smirked. "Don't worry I plan too."

He then unsheathed his sword which transformed into a much bigger, more intimidating sword than it initially appeared to be. And at the top of the hilt had flowing think fur covering that one spot, this sword was called tessaiga.

Inuyasha leaned the sword dangerously close to the demon frog, it's eyes widen in horror and it began to sweat nervously. "Now what were you saying about a pathetic half demon."

"N-n-nothing! I apologize for my rude matter! P-please forgive me!" The frog cried.

"So now your cooperating, if you don't wanna die you better tell me which way the human girl went!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Y-yes of course! The last I seen the human girl was in that direction." The demon pointed shaking nervously. "I don't know where she went after that."

With out giving it a second thought Inuyasha re-sheathed his sword and charged in the direction.

"Inuyasha, wait for us." Kagome called running after him with the others right behind.

The half demon then was put to a stop as a familiar scent crossed his nose. A wicked grin spreaded across his face. "Got it!"

A minute later the others arrived, Kagome and Sango riding Kirara with Miroku running along side them with Shippo on his shoulder.

"You could have waited Inuyasha!" The school girl scolded hopping off Kirara.

"There's no time for that!" Inuyasha said hurriedly crouching down in front of her. "Get on we gotta move."

"You have the scent?" Miroku asked.

"Yea so let's hurry up and get a move on!" Inuyasha replied. With Kagome secured on his back he bolted forward.

"He's so demanding." Shippo complained.

"That's Inuyasha for you." Miroku added climbing on the giant feline's back.

"And were the ones who has to deal with him." Sango sighed. "But we shouldn't get left behind , Kirara let's go."

The fire cat nodded and leaped into the air, flying after the half demon.

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Whoa! Check it out!" Ranma said with wide eyes.

Her and Kaname had just arrived at get village. It was huge compared to the last one Ranma was at. There where lots of people flooding the road, with wagons rolling, farmers selling animals, and food stands at every corner.

"Yes my village is amazing." Kaname said happily.

"Yea especially for this time period." Ranma said to herself.

Kaname cocked her head. "Time period? What do you mean by that miss Ranma?"

"Um nuthin hehe.." The redhead replied with a nervous smile. "So Kaname which is your home?"

"Keep going straight, you won't miss it." The girl pointed.

Ranma nodded. "Alright." And followed the direction.

10 minutes later Kaname told the material artist to stop. "This is my home miss Ranma." She said.

The redhead's eyes widen when she glanced at the home. Kaname's home wasn't a hut, but a two story house. "Wow biggest house on the block." Ranma commented.

But when her eyes traveled downward there were people in front of the property. There was a man that held a sad expression holding a woman who was crying, while talking to two other men with staffs.

"You still haven't found her yet?" The man holding the crying woman asked, his voice full of hurt.

"No sir, we're so sorry." One of the men with staffs replied.

"Oh my little girl!" The woman sobbed into the man's chest.

"What goin on here?" Ranma asked Kaname.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kaname suddenly shouted.

The people in front of the house looked toward Ranma and saw the little girl on her back.

"Kaname is that you!" Kaname's dad yelled running over to them.

"Oh my baby!" The mother cried running behind him.

"Oh those are your parents." Ranma said crouching down letting the girl off.

Kaname limped to her parents with open arms. "Oh daddy, mommy!"

The father dropped to his knees and caught the little girl in a warm embrace. "Kaname, thank god your safe!"

The mother joined them crying uncontrollably. "We were so worried about you!"

"I just hurt my ankle, but I'm alright." Kaname reassured them. "All thanks to miss Ranma."

They all look up to the redheaded girl. Ranma shifted awkwardly and did a little wave. "Uh hey..." She didn't exactly know what to do in this situation.

The parents smiled at the pig tailed girl, like she was some angel that came down from heaven. "Miss Ranma we are forever grateful to you for helping our Kaname." The dad said sincerely and reached his hand out to the material artist.

Ranma felt her cheeks flush and a smile spreaded across her face. She still wasn't use to this type of praise and even she had to admit that is it was a sweet moment.

"No prob." The redhead simply said walking up to them taking the father's hand.

"If you need anything miss Ranma, I will do whatever I can to get it for you." The dad said squeezing the pig tailed girl's hand.

"Um that's ok I don't really need anything." Ranma replied rubbing the back of her head with her other hand. _'cept a cure for my curse, a way to get back to my time, and a ticket outta Nermia. But I really doubt ya can get that buddy.'_

"There must be something we can do for you?" The mom insisted.

"No it's fine really." Ranma said

"How about we put you up for the night." The dad inquired.

"Sorry I can't cuz I really have to be somewhere." Ranma responded trying to be as nice as she can. She didn't want to hurt these peoples feelings, she would feel like a total ass.

"But it'll be dark soon." The mother commented.

"Well that's true but...it's fine cuz...I don't live too far from here. Yea I live um...over there somewhere...and yea." The redhead said with a fake grin. Hoping they would buy it. Lying seems like the best way out of this situation. She had to get a move on, that monk was still waiting for her.

"Well okay then." The dad said with a smile. "How about you at least let us give you a meal, I bet your hungry."

Ranma then clasped both of her hands around Kaname father's hand, dropped down to ground with them, and looked up at them with her blue eyes sparkling. "I would love to!"

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"She must be in this village!" Inuyasha announced.

After picking up the scent of the shrine incense, thanks to the demon frog, the half demon lead the group to this lively looking village.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked unsurely getting off his back. This was a big village and she didn't want them searching for hours and getting empty handed.

"Of course I'm sure!" He stated like he's never been wrong.

"Well the last time you said that we were walking in the forest for hours." Miroku commented.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "The scent lead here so this is where we're gonna look!"

"Okay just calm down Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly, she was tired of him yelling.

"Keh I am calm! It's you people that keeps doubting me!" The half demon huffed.

"We're doubting you because you made us walk circles through the forest all day!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I was picking up the scent!" Inuyasha growled defensively.

"Is the shrine incense smell the only information you have on this girl." Sango asked. "Do you even know what she looks like?"

"Keh of course I do! She looks..." He started but then paused. _'What did she look like?'_ he thought. Inuyasha has been so focused on finding the shrine incense scent, he sort if forgot what the girl looked like... "She has red hair!" He finished confidently as remembered.

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Really."

The half demon crossed his arms and nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Miroku asked.

"Um...she was small." Inuyasha answered still trying to Remember the girl's features.

"Small?" Sango repeated. "Like a child?"

"No, she's not a child. She was just really short." The half demon explained.

"Ok she's short and has red hair. Anything else?" Kagome asked. If they were going to search through this village for her, more information would be helpful.

"What else do you need to know!" Inuyasha snapped getting annoyed with all these questions.

"Well, how about is she a beauty or does she have a nice body?..." Miroku inquired and received a glare from Sango.

"Keh like I would pay attention to that." Inuyasha spat tossing his head to the side. "But I bet she has a face of a wild beast."

"But otherwise, that's all you know?" Sango asked even though she knew what his response would be.

He turned away from them and muttered. "Pretty much."

"Leave it to Inuyasha to forget what someone looks like from just last night." Shippo droned.

"It was dark okay!" The half demon barked. "Besides I don't have to know what that wench looks like, I got her scent! And it leads to this village, so let's hurry and get a move on!"

With that said Inuyasha took lead into the village. The group sighed heavily, they were tired of his bossy ness , but reluctantly followed him into the village.

"Is he really doing this all for just Kagome's bag?" Sango whispered.

"Well the jewel shards are in it." Miroku whispered.

"Yes but he's doing a bit more than usual don't you think?" Sango added.

"It's probably because Inuyasha lost the little fight he had with the girl and he wants revenge." Kagome said with a heavy sigh. With Inuyasha's pride it's only natural for him to be acting like this.

"He's got an ego bigger than his own brain." Shippo huffed crossing his arms.

"What the hell are you all whispering about!" The half demon yelled angrily snapping his head back.

They all looked the other direction and pretended to have no idea what he was talking about, this earned them a low growl from the silver hair demon.

"We didn't say anything Inuyasha." Kagome finally responded. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Keh no." He spat and decide to let the talking behind his back thing go. "All the different smells in the village are interfering. So I'm gonna have to sniff around to pick up the scent again." He explained then getting on the ground on all fours.

"While you search over here Sango and I can search around as well." Miroku suggested.

"Finally showing some effort." The half demon snorted.

"Kagome frowned at him. "It was you who got us into his mess!"

"Yea yea how much times are you gonna repeat yourself." Inuyasha scoffed then began sniffing the ground crawling forward.

Kagome screamed inwardly. He was so infuriating! The half demon was lucky they had to get the jewel shard back quick or he would have been sat into his own grave.

"Well meet up with you later then." Miroku said with a nervous smile noticing the school girls anger.

"Good luck Kagome." Sango told her friend with a smile. Sango knew Inuyasha was being extra rude because of this situation and Kagome is having a hard time dealing with it.

The school girl tried her best to return the smile, Sango was trying to make her feel better. "Thanks Sango." Besides Kagome was going to need it. She already on the verge of pulling out her hair from dealing with Inuyasha but this was no time for arguing.

The monk and demon slayer left in the other direction while Kagome and Shippo followed after Inuyasha.

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sun hung tiredly in the sky, the blue sky already was beginning to turn a pinkish twinge as the glowing orb began it's slow decent toward the horizon.

"Maybe she's not here Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. They've been searching for the past hour and nothing's come up. No scent and no people has seen a short girl with red hair.

"And we have been searching for a long time now." She added.

"We haven't even been searching for that long!" Inuyasha declared. "She's here! I just know it!"

"Your going insane Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shut up brat! Just wait wait until I find her and prove you guys wrong!" The half demon shot back

Then two familiar figures appeared before them. "Sango, Miroku, you guys find anything?" Kagome asked as they approached them.

"No." Sango shook her head.

"No one has seen a short girl with red hair." Miroku added.

"You see Inuyasha." Kagome said turning back to him. "No one seen a girl with red hair and you can't find her scent. Doesn't that seem like she wouldn't be in this village?"

"Keh she is here! The scent lead me here so she has to be!" Inuyasha stated, refusing to be proven wrong.

"That could be be true, but it's getting late and it's going to be dark soon." Sango inquired.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "So what?"

"So it would be harder to search for her in the dark." Miroku responded. "We should look for a place to rest for the night."

"Let me guess, you plan on using a fake exorcism." Sango said skeptically.

The monk smiled. "You know me so well Sango."

"No one has to know Miroku that well to figure that out." Shippo added.

"Wait who the hell said that were gonna stop for the night!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on Inuyasha, everyone is tired."

"There you go with the 'tired' crap again!" Inuyasha huffed closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "If you guys keep getting tired how do you expect us to catch this damn thief! So toughen your skins and let's get moving!" He finished opening his eyes with determination. Only to find the group not there anymore, but walking forward a couple feet away from him.

"Hey I'm talkin over here!" He yelled. "Don't you dare leave me!" The half demon jumped up to his feet and ran after them.

"Miroku where are we going?" Sango asked the monk who was currently leading them.

"I found an exceptionally well house for us to stay at while we were searching." He responded.

"Just look for the biggest house." Shippo said with narrowed eyes.

"I said wait damn it!" Inuyasha shouted now catching up to them.

"We weren't that far ahead Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Keh whatever traitors!" He pouted tossing his head away. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Here." Miroku simply said stopping.

The group stopped as well and in front of them was a very extravagant house that was two stories tall.

"Wow this is huge." Kagome said in amazement. "Pretty nice for a house from 500 years ago."

"I told you." Shippo scoffed.

"Can you really get us into this place Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Sango I'm a professional." The monk stated confidently. Miroku then lead the way to the giant home.

Inuyasha followed but a little slower than the others. His gaze fell to the ground thinking about today's events. _'...damn just where is this wench hiding! She has to be here!'_ he thought.

But then why hasn't he got the scent or no one has seen her around? Has he been wrong? Has he been pushing everyone in circles this whole time? Was this all his-

At that moment a certain smell past through his nostrils. He immediately halted himself to a stop. Inuyasha began sniffing the air wildly. This was the one! _'I knew it!'_

Kagome turned around noticing the half demon's sudden stop. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" She may have been mad at him and he's been acting like a big jerk, but she still cares about him.

Inuyasha grinned viciously. "You know Miroku you did pick a good place."

The others turned around, a little shocked to hear the half demon say that.

"Is that so?" Miroku said in confusion.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Yea this so happens to be the place where that damn wench has been hiding."

The others looked at each other in shock.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Sango asked in surprise. They've been asking him that a lot , but out of all the stuff that's happen today, who wouldn't ?

He cracked a devious smile. "Were about to find out!"

Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha charged toward the house and barged threw the door.

"Inuyasha!" They all called hurrying after him.

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah that hit the spot!" Ranma said happily patting her now full stomach.

After agreeing to the meal from Kaname's parents she was taken to this nice room on the second floor and was cooked a meal fit for royalty.

"Who knew they could cook food this good back then." She mused. Her head then Turned toward the window and she gazed at the sky. The sun was going down.

_'I should get going.'_ the redhead thought starting to rise up.

_"what's the damn rush!"_ A voice in the back of her head said.

Ranma stopped and blinked. Wasn't that voice her own? It was! She just said that early today.

_'What am I rushin back for?'_ She asked herself. _'As soon as I step foot in Nerima my life gonna be hell again.'_

The small red head frowned and sat back down. _'And it not like Akane is gonna be happy seein me back...'_ Ranma laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I will take them up on their offer on stayin the night."

"Hey what are you doing!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Then there was a bunch of crashing and banging coming outside her room.

Ranma blinked confusingly. "What's goin on out there?"

"Leave you can't come in here!" Another voice shouted.

"Move! I know she's here!" A different voice yelled.

The red head now sat up. _'That voice sounds kinda familiar...'_

"Inuyasha stop! You can't just barge into someone's house!" A softer voice exclaimed.

"They're hiding that little wench here! I can smell her!" The familiar voice declared. "Come out I know your here!" Then suddenly the door to Ranma's room slid open.

Standing in front of the redhead was a teen boy. He had long thick silver hair, at the top of his head was small triangular dog-like ears and he wore a kimono that was a bright shade of red. The feature that caught Ranma's attention was his bright golden eyes, it felt like she's seen them somewhere before?

"Ha I found you!" Inuyasha announced.

The pigtailed girl stared blankly at him. "Um do ya need sumthin?"

"Did you think you could get away from me!" He growled.

"Why the hell are ya lookin for me?" Ranma asked obliviously.

"Don't play dumb with me wench!" The half demon snarled. "You really think you could pull a stunt like that then run and hide! You damn coward!"

The redhead frowned. "Coward?!" That word then triggered a memory.

_"I can see you! Come out of the shadows you coward!"_

"It's you! From the shrine!" Ranma said in surprise.

"Yea it's me you fool!" He barked angrily.

At this time Kagome, Sango , and Miroku caught up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you!" Kagome demanded. "You can't just-" The school girl then paused as she noticed the girl with bright red hair that was tied back into a pigtail, bright blue eyes, wearing black pants and what looked like a blue Chinese shirt. "Is this her?"

"I told you I would find this damn wench."  
Inuyasha sneered flexing his claws. "Now that I've found you, I'm gonna make you regret stealing-"

"My you are very beautiful." Miroku said suddenly shoving past Inuyasha knocking him over and appearing in front of Ranma.

"Huh?" She uttered dumbfounded.

The monk then grasped one of the red head's small hands into his bigger ones. "Will you bear my child?"

At that moment Ranma froze. All the color draining from her face as she sat there in pure shock.

Inuyasha shot up. "Miroku what the hell Argh!" He cried as he was once again shoved away by now an angry Sango.

"Miroku you prevert monk!" She growled holding up her giant boomerang weapon Hiraikotsu, readying to strike.

"Sango wait!" The monk pleaded.

The demon slayer then stopped her attack. Not for Miroku's plea, but because a blue aura suddenly started rising from the redhaired girl.

Ranma's eyes was blazing like blue fire. "Out of all the things people has asked me!" She growled clenching her fist tightly.

Miroku gulped nervously, like he was about to be fed to a pack of hungry wolves.

"That has to be the sickest! You prevert!" She shouted slamming her fist straight into his face, sending him flying backwards and smashing him through the side of the room by the window. Miroku flew downward the two story house and crashed bodily into the hard packed ground outside.

"Miroku!" Sango cried worriedly, the demon slayer quickly ran to the new giant whole in the side of the house. She stared down at the monk. "Are you ok Miroku?"

The others ran over as well and stared down at the monk to make sure he was okay.

"Is he alright?" Kagome said in concern.

Miroku did a little wave telling them that he was alive, but remained laying on the floor. The others took a breath of relief and Inuyasha turned back to Ranma.

"Why you little-" but stopped his threat as she was no longer there but now in the windowsill with Kagome's yellow bag strapped on her back.

"I'm so outta here." She said dryly and jumped out the window.

"Wait ! This is the second floor!" Kagome warned running to the window only to see the redhead land easily on her feet then taking off into a sprint.

"Never mind..." Kagome mumbled in half amazement. No normal person could jump down so far without breaking their legs.

"Damn it! That little wench is getting away!" Inuyasha said in frustration running to the windowsill then hopping out as well.

"Inuyasha!" The school called but was just ignored as the half demon took off after the pig tailed girl. "Why do I even bother." She sighed irritatedly.

"Kagome let's get Miroku and follow after them." Sango said.

She nodded. "Alright let's do it." Both girls then ran out the room and took the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**To be continued...**


End file.
